butterfly
by setsuna05
Summary: Shaolan est un nouvel élève d'un lycée spécial: il y a deux sections la général et l'artistique . Dès le premier jour il voit une fille qui lui plait et est bien décidé à l'avoir mais elle le repousse toujours et semble le connaitre alors que c'est la pre
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: le plus beau du lycée

Cette histoire, comme toute mes autres histoires se déroule au Japon, dans la petite ville de Tomoéda. Pour le moment nous sommes devant le lycée le plus réputé de la ville ou seul les plus riches ou les plus intelligents peuvent entrer. Dans se lycée il y avait deux sections: la général et l'artistique. Les cours de sections général étaient les mêmes que dans tout les lycée malgré que le niveau soit plus difficile, mais les élèves parvenaient à suivre avec des problèmes de compréhension minimes. En revanche, les élèves de la section artistique avaient un peu plus de problème, en effet, il devait suivre les cours de sections général comme tout le monde mais ils devaient en supplément apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique et une autre spécialité au choix, comme la danse, le chant par exemple. Ils étaient dans les mêmes bâtiment bien que le lycée avait fait construire des locaux spécifique et réservé pour les élèves artistique. Mais malgré cette proximité les élèves de ses deux secteurs n'étaient pas en très bon termes, on ne voyait jamais des élèves de sections général mélangé à des élèves de section artistique. Les élèves des deux sections étaient en train de pénétré dans le lycée pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives, parmi eux se trouvait un jeune garçon qui entamait sa première année ici. Pourtant à le voir, on aurait jamais pu croire que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans se lycée, il avait les mains dans ses poches d'uniforme et marchais d'une manière décontracté et assuré. Il devait être en terminal vu sa taille et les traits de son visage. D'ailleurs, il était beau comme un ange, ses légères mèches chocolaté retombaient sur ses yeux ambrés lui donnant un air mystérieux et charmeur. D'après son uniforme il était en section général. L'uniforme des sections général était composé d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate d'une couleur indéfinissable, d'un pantalon crème ainsi que d'une veste chocolat contrairement aux uniformes des artistique qui avait une veste crème, une chemise blanche et un pantalon (ou une jupe) noir. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu, lui aussi en section général arriva derrière le jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Bonjour Shaolan! Ça va tu n'es pas perdu?

- Non pas vraiment… Mon ancien lycée était plus grand je pense. J'espère que la réputation de ce lycée est réelle parce qu'ou sinon je repars en Chine avec

ou sans Mère!

- Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux de revenir ici, mais tu sais se lycée est vraiment génial. Ceux qui sont dans notre classe sont très sympa, et tu devrais bien

t'entendre avec les filles comme à ton habitude. Dit Eriol.

- Mouais, mais si y a aussi des "artistes" sa veut dire que se lycée est également nul… Comme si l'art pouvait nous servir à quelque chose dans la vie!

Eriol n'ajouta rien, il était du même avis que son cousin, pour lui l'art n'était pas quelque chose de concret sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyé pour avoir une vie sereine. Seul ceux qui ne savait que rêvé s'engageait sur cette voix extrêmement périlleuse. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, Shaolan repéra déjà les filles qui pourraient être susceptible de l'intéresser par la suite. Sa classe était majoritairement masculine mais les filles qui s'y trouvaient étaient bien formé pour la plupart. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'avant dernier rang et attendirent que le professeur entre se qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Bonjour à tous! J'ai eu la surprise de voir que j'étais un professeur principal… Je suis également votre prof de sport donc tout le monde au gymnase pour votre premier cours.

Shaolan regarda Eriol avec une légère surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir cours dès le premier jour. Toute la classe se leva et allèrent aux casiers prendre leurs affaires de sport qu'on avait déjà déposer au préalable. Shaolan enfila rapidement sa tenu et alla dans les gradin, il fut bientôt rejoins par Eriol et d'autres garçons dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Ils remarquèrent alors un nombre important de filles sortirent des vestiaires, elles allèrent s'asseoir plus loin, des garçons arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leur côté. Les gradins furent remplit et deux professeurs se placèrent devant les élèves. Le premier était celui de Shaolan et la seconde devait être la prof de sport de l'autre classe.

- Alors je vais faire les présentations, je suis monsieur Terada, professeur des général et voici madame Rika Sasaki, professeur des artistiques. Nos cours sont confondu donc nous en profiterons pour faire des matchs les un contre les autre.

- Aujourd'hui nos deux équipes vont s'affronter au volley ball dans des équipes de six joueurs. Mettez-vous en place! Ordonna Rika.

Tout les élèves se levèrent et allèrent se mettre en place sur le terrain, les groupes avaient été rapidement formé. Celui de Shaolan était uniquement masculin, Eriol était à ses côtés bien évidemment. Ce dernier remarqua que son cousin captait l'attention d'un bon nombre de fille qui chuchotaient des choses à leurs amies. Il y avait même quelques filles de la section artistique qui daignait le regardé.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'avais hate de commencer à jouer contre les "artistes" j'aurais vite un aperçu de leur niveau qui devait certainement être nullissime. Je me plaçais avec mon équipe sur le terrain, nous étions tous musclé et habile, je le voyais au physique. Je du me retenir de sourire lorsque je vis le groupe d'en face: uniquement des filles… Dont deux super bien foutu, peut être de futur proie. La prof siffla le début de la rencontre, Eriol fit son service smashé, je n'avais jamais vu personne rattrapé se genre de balle, même moi j'avais du mal à la renvoyé alors des filles n'avaient aucune chance!

- J'ai!

Une des fille mignonne couru et intercepta le ballon qu'elle amortit pour que ces collègues puissent la prendre. Elle était presque blonde aux yeux vert émeraude. Grande et fine, bien formé… Elle était magnifique. Une de ses coéquipière lui envoya la balle et elle smasha. Je couru pour la reprendre, j'étais étonné de la puissance que la balle dégageait… Cette fille savait bien jouer au volley! Je mis la balle dans l'autre camp. Cette fois-ci elle alla directement vers une fille aux long cheveux brun, elle avait des yeux d'une couleur étrange: améthyste. Elle rattrapa la balle et l'envoya à une fille à lunette qui la donna à la blonde. Elle fit un nouveau smash mais beaucoup  plus rapide. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me positionné pour prendre le ballon!

- Vas-y Naoko c'est a toi de servir.

La fille à lunette alla à la ligne de service, elle posa sa main sur le ballon puis elle tira…mais il allait vers une de ses coéquipière, la brune aux cheveux long.

- Attention! S'écria Naoko.

Avant que la balle n'atteigne la fille en plein visage, la blonde l'avait rejoins et écarter de la trajectoire de la balle, elle avait également réussit à reprendre le ballon

d'une seule main. Elle se tourna vers la brune avec un sourire.

- ça va Tomoyo?

- Oui, grâce à toi Sakura!

- Je suis vraiment désolée! S'excusa Naoko.

- C'est pas grave Nao!

La fille qui s'appelait Sakura fit rouler la balle jusqu'à notre camp et je me mis au service. Je le fis fort, rapide et puissant. Je remarquais vite que de tel service était rattrapé uniquement par Sakura.

**Sakura POV:**

Je venais de finir de me changer, j'avais remis mon uniforme et attendais patiemment dehors, adosser contre un mur que Tomoyo arrive. Le groupe que nous avons eu face de nous était puissant mais il n'y avait aucun esprit d'équipe, c'est dommage sinon ils auraient pu gagner. Je me redressais lorsque je vis au loin Tomoyo venir, elle me sourit.

- C'était sympa se premier cours de sport!

- Oui c'est vrai!

- Tu n'as pas trop mal au poignet?

- Non pourquoi?

- Parce que le mec aux cheveux chocolat retombant magnifiquement sur ses yeux ambré faisait des balles assez puissante et que tu les reprenais à chaque

fois.

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué? Dit Sakura avec un sourire ironique.

- Oui… à croire qu'il voulait te provoqué pour voir ton niveau. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je le vois, c'est sûrement un nouveau.

- Ce lycée est tellement grand qu'on ne peut pas voir tout le monde, il devait être là les années précédentes.

- Je ne pense pas sinon on l'aurait remarqué avant… ou on en aurait entendu parlé. Tu as vu comment sont la plupart des filles face à lui?

- "Haaaaaaaaa! Il est trop beau!!" c'est nul d'être comme ça.

- N'empêche qu'il doit être le plus beau du lycée. Fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Sa ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on dise ça de lui… Bientôt les filles vont l'appelé le prince.

- Oui… Mais il ne te plait pas.

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais… Surtout lorsqu'on sait comment il était avant.

Je hochais la tête puis je souris en lui prennant la main.

- On devrait y aller sinon on va être en retard pour les maths!

Tomoyo acquiesça puis nous sommes partis en courant vers le bâtiment ou se donnait les cours. Il ne fallait pas que je loupe se cours, mon niveau en mathématiques est tellement faible qu'il fait baissé tout le reste de mes notes! Cette année, si je voulais avoir mon diplôme je devrais devenir une pro en maths!

**Hey****!! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle Fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Au début je ne savais pas trop comment la commencer mais maintenant j'ai trouvé! Je pense qu'elle sera un peu plus dans le comique que dans le drame! Bah oui! Faut rire dans la vie! Si vous arrivé à rire de se que j'écris j'en serais ravi parce que c'est le but de cette fic! Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: approche

Shaolan était aux casiers, il l'ouvrit avec appréhension et il avait raison: plusieurs lettres d'amour avait été déposé. Il prit les enveloppes, posa ses livres dans son casier et le referma. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Eriol et un autre garçon dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, il avait des origines européennes comme Eriol. Il était grand et musclé également mais moins que Shaolan. Eriol lui sourit.

- Je vois que ça a déjà commencé! Je savais que tu allais en avoir.

- Ouah! T'en as un sacré paquet!! T'en as combien?

- Une dizaine! C'est peu par rapport à d'habitude. Répondit Shaolan.

Le garçon prit les mains de Shaolan et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- Je m'appel Hatsu! Tu pourras me dire comment tu fais!?

- Heu…

- Merci!!

Il le lâcha et couru à son casier, Eriol et Shaolan le suivirent d'un peu plus loin.

- Il est bizarre ce mec!

- Un peu mais il est super gentil. Avoua Eriol.

Ils arrivèrent devant le casier d'Hatsu, ce dernier ouvrit son casier et une tonne de papier en sortit… Des lettres d'amour! Shaolan le regarda avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes conseil alors que tu as autant de lettre? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Mais c'est grâce à toi! Je viens de te demandé de l'aide et là j'ai des lettres! C'est cool!

**Shaolan POV:**

Il est vraiment bizarre ce type! Mais son air "totalement à côté de la plaque" et joyeux doit faire des ravages. Il s'en rend pas vraiment compte en plus… Je regardais Eriol, il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi devait avoir du succès mais il ne s'en vanterait jamais… Sauf si un jour il n'arrive plus à mettre ses cahiers dans son casier, mais il ne se vantera pas il demandera juste de le dépanner ou il dira aux filles de ne plus rien lui mettre dans son casier… Hatsu ramassa les enveloppes et les ordonna rapidement puis il se leva.

- J'aime bien avoir des lettres ça me fait de la lecture en cours!

-  Mouais… Je ne les lis jamais, c'est une perte de temps. Vaut mieux passé du temps avec ces filles plutôt que de lire leur lettre. Répliqua Shaolan.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez vous poussez?

Je me retournais pour voir une fille brune aux yeux vert émeraude… Ce visage… C'était la fille d'hier! Sakura si je me souviens bien! Elle s'était teint les cheveux! Ces yeux magnifiques ressortaient, avec son uniforme elle avait l'air d'un ange.

- Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais passer! Répéta Sakura.

Je me poussais pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir son casier qui était juste à côté de celui d'Hatsu. Tout comme nous une pile de feuille en tomba et elle soupira. J'étais tellement occupé à l'observer que je ne vis pas la fille juste derrière elle.

- SAKURA!! Tu es trop mignonne!! S'écria-t-elle.

Avant que personne n'ait le temps de bouger elle s'était jetée sur Sakura qui se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air. Elle avait fermé les yeux sous le choc puis elle sourit doucement à Tomoyo… si je me souviens bien de son nom.

- Merci Tomoyo mais là tu me fais mal…

- Oups! Désolée! Répondit Tomoyo avec un rire nerveux.

Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux. Sakura sourit encore une fois à Tomoyo… Elle avait l'air de l'aimer beaucoup. Pour le moment c'était la seule personne que j'avais vu recevoir un sourire de la part de ma future proie…Cette Sakura… Je l'aurais.

**Sakura POV:**

Je fermais mon casier sous le regard de Shaolan Li… Le "prince" comme on avait déjà commencer à le surnommer! Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'observait depuis tout à l'heure mais je dois dire que je commençais à ne plus pouvoir supporter ses yeux scrutateurs… On aurait qu'il jugeait si j'étais digne de lui ou non! Je déteste lorsqu'un homme fait ça! J'allais partir mais je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir Li.

- Tu as fais tomber ça? Me dit-il.

Il me tendit une lettre, je la pris et la fourrais dans mon sac.

- Merci.

Cette fois encore je voulais partir lorsqu'il me retint. Il avait beau être le plus mignon il n'avait pas à agir ainsi avec moi! Il ne voulait presque plus me lâcher!

- Quoi? Dis-je en commençant à être énervée.

- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour me rejoindre à la sortie des cours? Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je soupirais et me dégageais de sa poigne avant de partir. Il se retourna avec un sourire devant ses amis… Il n'avait pas compris que je venais de refuser son offre. À croire que pour lui c'était impossible qu'une fille lui refuse un rendez-vous.

- Cré-tin. Articulais-je.

Je partis avec Tomoyo sous son regard. Je ne me retournais pas pour voir sa réaction, je me fichais de lui, j'avais très bien vécu sans lui et ce n'est pas son retour qui va me faire changer d'avis.

- Tu penses que c'était nécessaire de l'insulté? Demanda Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Il n'avait pas compris que je ne voulais pas être avec lui, au moins là il a comprit. Me défendis-je. Sauf s'il est vraiment stupide!

-  Tu sais… Il a peut être changer. Dit Tomoyo.

- Vu comment il était avec ses amis j'en doute.

Tomoyo n'ajouta rien, elle savait très bien ce que je pensais de lui, elle ne savait pas quel degré atteignait ma haine contre lui mais sinon elle n'ignorait rien. J'entrais dans la salle et m'installais au milieu. Nous avions chinois cette fois-ci, matière ou j'excellais! J'étais assez doué en langue, ça doit être à force d'écouter de la musique ou de regarder des films dans les versions originales! Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé et la porte s'ouvrit juste derrière nous… C'était encore lui! Il s'avança vers moi sans vraiment se presser, c'est sûr que ceux qui le voyait devait penser qu'il était cool mais je savais comment il était réellement et je ne pourrais plus me faire avoir par ce genre de type.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pardon?

- Pourquoi refuses-tu?

-  Ho… C'est si déstabilisent pour un mec de section général? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps inutilement voilà tout, maintenant si tu pouvais partir se serait bien.

Je me tournais mais il me rattrapa par le bras comme tout à l'heure et me força à me retourner. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, je me tenais prête à le gifler si jamais il tentait quelque chose de bizarre. Il me colla légèrement contre lui pour que sa bouche arrive à la hauteur de mon oreille.

- ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais tu accepterais l'un de mes rendez-vous. Déclara-t-il.

Il avait prit un ton sur de lui et séducteur à la fois. Bon nombre de filles auraient déjà rougis mais je n'en faisais pas partit. Il se redressa et m'adressa un sourire avant de sortir. Tomoyo vint immédiatement me voir, elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Vas-y, lâche toi… Dit Tomoyo avec douceur.

- Ce mec!! Il se prend pas pour de la merde même si ça en est! Il m'énerve!! Il m'a dit qu'il réussirait à avoir un rendez-vous avec moi! Quel con!!

Tomoyo me sourit doucement. Le professeur entra et nous avons commencé le cours.

**Shaolan POV:**

Cette fille m'intriguait beaucoup! C'était l'une des rares sur qui les techniques de drague les plus rudimentaires ne fonctionnaient pas. Cette année serait très intéressante! Je sens que je vais adoré l'énervé et la séduire en même temps. Je serais tellement après elle qu'elle ne pourra plus se passer de moi! Je souris à cette pensée… J'allais prendre tout mon temps pour la dévorer lentement…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: suivie et épiée.

**Sakura POV:**

Après les cours du matin c'était enfin la pause! Aujourd'hui nous avions deux heures exceptionnellement. Avec Tomoyo nous avons rejoins deux de nos amis: Kazuma et Train. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tout les deux. Ils étaient grands, brun, musclé… ils n'y avaient que leurs yeux qui changeaient, Kazuma avait les yeux marron presque rouge et Train avait les yeux entre le vert et le jaune. C'était des couleurs assez spéciales mais ça leur donnait un charme indéniable!

- Salut! Alors ce cours de sport? Demanda Hiro avec un sourire.

- Sakura était déchaîné… et on a rencontré un garçon qui semble très intéressé par elle! C'est magnifique! Il va y avoir encore plus d'occasion de te filmer!! S'extasia Tomoyo.

- Du calme Tomoyo… intimais-je doucement.

- Il te fait quoi ce mec? Interrogea froidement Kazuma.

- Pour le moment il m'a juste dit que sa prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais il aura un rendez-vous avec moi.

- Tu veux que je l'explose? Proposa Kazuma tout aussi froidement.

- Non, non! Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé! Répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

- J'ai réservé une salle de musique! Informa Hiro. On y va?

- Oui!

Nous sommes allés vers la salle de musique mais je sentais des picotements dans la nuque… Je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Je me retournais mais il n'y avait personne à part nous dans le couloir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura? Demanda Tomoyo, inquiète.

- Si tout va bien! Répondis-je tranquillement.

Je leur souris et nous sommes entrés dans la salle de musique. Hiro jouait de la basse mais sa spécialité était la batterie, Kazuma de la guitare, Tomoyo savait jouer de la flûte traversière et du piano, moi je savais jouer du piano et du violon. Tomoyo s'installa derrière le piano et toucha quelques notes. Hiro et Kazuma sortirent leurs instruments, je fis de même avec mon violon qui avait été déposé dans la salle avant mon cours de sport.

- Dis Sakura, tu ne voudrais pas chanter? On ferait des chansons rocks! Proposa Hiro avec enthousiasme.

- Hum…

- Oui! Comme ça je pourrais vous filmer! Ce serait si merveilleux!! Je t'en prie Sakura dis oui!! Supplia Tomoyo.

Je hochais la tête puis je me plaçais un peu plus en avant. Kazuma vérifia que sa guitare était bien accorder avant de faire un léger signe de tête à Hiro. Ce dernier commença à jouer, bientôt la guitare vint se superposé… Je fermais les yeux me laissant bercé par la musique, et je commençais à chanter.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'avais réussi à trouver Sakura avant qu'elle ne sorte de son cours, je l'avais suivi… Elle et Tomoyo avaient rejoins deux autres mecs assez mignons, heureusement ils ne semblaient pas très proche. De bons amis, sûrement. Je les avais suivis, Sakura s'était retourné à un moment mais j'avais esquivé, elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je continuais de la suivre lorsqu'elle arriva dans une salle qui était apparemment insonorisé car je n'entendais rien à ce qu'ils disaient, je vis Sakura se placer devant les deux autres garçons pendant que l'un se plaçait à la batterie qui avait été installée dans la salle et l'autre avait une guitare à la main. La fille qui s'appelait Tomoyo sortit de je ne sais ou un caméscope et le pointa sur ses trois amis. J'entrouvris doucement la porte, la musique commença. C'était indéniablement du rock, soudain j'entendis la voix de Sakura… Elle était douce et mélodieuse, elle paraissait décalé par rapport à la musique qui semblait brutale. Avoir une telle voix était un don… J'étais transporter par la mélodie qui s'arrêta trop vite à mon goût. Je refermais la porte sinon j'allais me faire repérer et se n'était pas le but pour le moment. Malgré que je n'aime pas les artistes je ne peux pas vivre sans musique, la musique est le seul domaine artistique pour qui j'ai de l'estime. Les autres matières comme la peinture, la danse ou la mode n'avait aucun intérêt, c'était juste des façons de s'exhiber. Je détestais ça. La sonnerie retentit, j'avais cours avec mon professeur principal qui allait probablement nous proposer des clubs, c'est pratique les clubs car on peut gagner des points pour le bac avec… Même si je n'en ai pas besoin je trouvais qu'ajouter un peu de sport à mon programme était très bien: j'étais un adepte de la doctrine "un esprit sain dans un corps sain". J'entrais dans ma salle de classe et je vis que j'étais le dernier, apparemment les élèves de ce lycée étaient ponctuels, tant mieux. Je n'aime pas les personnes qui sont toujours en retard avec des excuses idiotes, sûrement une habitude que j'ai pris de ma mère... J'allais m'asseoir, le cours commença peu de temps après.

**Sakura POV:**

J'entrais rapidement dans ma salle de classe, j'avais cours de danse moderne. C'était assez dure mais j'adorais se cours ou je me défoulais! Comme je ne savais pas encore vraiment ce que je voulais faire comme carrière artistique j'avais pris les options les plus classiques: danse, musique et théâtre. Tomoyo elle avait cours de musique et de stylisme, elle voulait devenir créatrice de mode plus tard et elle était très bien partit! J'avais plusieurs fois porter certaines de ses créations et elles étaient toutes magnifiques! Parfois, elle me demandait de jouer les modèles durant une journée, j'acceptais à chaque fois, elle avait fait tellement de chose pour moi que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui refuser quoi que se soit! Et puis en tant que meilleure amie je me dois de l'aider! Je commençais mon cours tranquillement, comme à mon habitude. Nous étions dans le bâtiment réservé aux élèves artistique mais pourtant je me sentais observé… Je n'aimais pas ça. Déjà tout à l'heure j'avais senti un regard posé sur moi et je n'avais pas apprécié. Cette sensation me rappelle le collège, une période de ma vie que je préfère oublier. Après deux heures, je sortis de cours. Nous avions le droit de prendre des douches mais je n'avais pas tellement transpiré alors j'évitais d'y aller: je détestais les douches du lycée. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour poser mes affaires de danse lorsque je sentis une présence, je relevais les yeux et le croisais encore une fois! Je soupirais, j'étais donc maudite à ce point?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demandais-je agressivement.

- Rien en particulier, j'avais juste envie de te voir. Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je levais un sourcil dubitativement, je n'aimais pas cet homme.

- Tu n'as personne d'autre à draguer? Je suis occupé là!

- Mais je ne te drague pas… mais je peux arranger ça, si tu veux. Dit-il en accentua son sourire.

Il ferma mon casier et me colla contre celui-ci de sorte que je sois bloquée. Je me retrouvais trop près de lui, je sentais même son souffle près de mon visage. Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour le pousser mais il était trop lourd pour que j'arrive à le bouger. Je soupirais et le regardais froidement.

- Laisse moi partir. Sifflais-je.

- Non… en plus tu n'as pas dit s'il te plait, c'est mal élevé!

- Va-t-en! Ordonnais-je.

- Tu crois vraiment être en mesure de négocié?

- Parfaitement!

Il me regarda avec amusement puis avant que je ne réagisse il avait posé ses lèvres sur ma joue. Il se recula ensuite et m'observa avec un sourire.

- à la prochaine!

Il s'écarta de moi mais je le retins par le bras, il se retourna vers moi et je le giflais fortement. J'aurais du le faire avant mais sous la surprise je n'avais pas eu le temps.

- Ne me touche plus! Dis-je froidement.

Je partis à mon tour vers le point de rendez-vous que j'avais avec Tomoyo, les poings serrés. Il avait vraiment le don de m'énervé! Je le haïssais à un point inimaginable! Je ne le supportais pas! Il était trop orgueilleux et ne se souciait que du physique! Autrement dit un abruti de première!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: on s'accroche

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais en sursaut… J'avais refais se rêve… Je ne l'avais pas fais depuis trois ans… Je me levais et partis prendre une bonne douche chaude, en espérant que mes émotions négatives s'en aillent en même temps que l'eau. Une fois fini je mis une serviette autours de ma poitrine puis j'allais dans ma chambre pour revêtir mon uniforme et descendis ensuite dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner rapide. Je faisais assez attention à mon poids, j'étais le genre de fille à prendre facilement… La vie me l'avait montré assez de fois pour que je le tente de nouveau. Mais plus je grandissais et plus je pouvais manger normalement sans prendre de poids, mon organisme se stabilisait. Je pris mes affaires et couru jusqu'au lycée, même si je n'étais pas en retard j'aimais bien courir, sa me donnait la pêche dès le matin! Je passais devant un groupe d'élève général sans ralentir, je ne les appréciais pas du tout, la majeur partie du temps ils s'amusaient à dénigré les élèves artistiques et ils se croyaient plus intelligent que nous. Ils avaient vraiment la tête enflé! Pire que des stars. Je tournais à l'angle de la rue et fonçais sans le vouloir dans un garçon de général, à croire qu'ils sont tous de sorties le matin! Je manquais de tomber mais je réussis à trouver mon équilibre.

- Excusez-moi. M'excusais-je poliment.

J'allais continuer mon chemin mais une main attrapa la mienne et me tira en arrière.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas partir comme ça!

C'était encore un de ses abrutis qui cherche les embrouille… Je n'aimais pas ce genre de personne non plus.

- Je me suis excusez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus? Demandais-je calmement.

- Une compensation… Une artistique doit être plus flexible qu'une fille en général. Déclara le garçon avec un sourire entendu.

- Désolée mais tenter certaines positions avec vous ne me tente absolument pas. Répondis-je froidement.

Il me colla contre le mur et approcha dangereusement son visage du mien. Je lui donnais un coup de genou à l'entre jambe pour qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il fit un instant avant de me donner un coup de poings dans le ventre, il me remit violemment contre le mur et m'embrassa sauvagement. Je retentais de lui donner un coup mais il se colla à moi pour éviter tout mouvement de ma part, je lui mordis alors la langue.

- Pétasse!

Il avait fermé son poing et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur moi, je fermais les yeux pour me préparer à la future douleur à venir. J'entendis un bruit sourd mais ne ressentais aucune douleur… J'ouvris les yeux et fus étonnée. Li était à côté de moi, sa main avait arrêté le poing de l'autre garçon.

- Franchement, t'es si lâche que ça pour t'attaquer à une fille? Demanda-t-il avec un regard glacial.

- Casse-toi!

- Et en plus tu te permets de dire quelque chose… On ne t'a pas éduqué? Continua le jeune homme.

- écoute connard, j'ai envie de me faire cette nana alors dégage.

- Malheureusement je ne te laisserais pas la toucher. Déclara froidement Shaolan.

Le garçon se retourna vers Li, il se mit en position d'attaque tandis que Shaolan restait statique. Le garçon commença à attaquer mais Shaolan esquivait tous ses coups, il lui donna un violent coup de poing en plein visage et le garçon atterrit sur le sol un peu plus loin, il avait le nez en sang.

- Connard tu m'as pété le nez!

- Je te conseil de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

Li s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de genou en plein ventre. Le garçon se releva et partit en courant. Shaolan se tourna vers moi.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui. Murmurais-je.

Je ramassais mon sac et le remis sur mon épaule. Je passais devant lui tandis que son groupe arrivait à notre hauteur.

- Merci.

Je continuais mon chemin lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il marchait à côté de moi. Je fis comme si je ne le voyais pas mais je ne pus tenir très longtemps et me tournais vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Interrogeais-je méfiante.

- Je te protège, si on te voit avec moi on ne t'attaquera pas comme tout à l'heure. Au fait, est-ce que la blessure que tu as au ventre t'empêchera de faire tes cours?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Répliquais-je. Tu es en général après tout, pourquoi est-ce que mes options artistiques t'intéresseraient?

- Je me fiche totalement de tes options, c'est de toi que je me soucie. Démentit-il.

- écoute, je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé mais je ne tomberais pas dans tes bras à cause de ça alors rejoins tes amis et laisse moi. Dis-je froidement.

- Hum… non, j'aime bien être avec toi.

- Mais moi pas !

- C'est pour ça que je reste, comme ça tu apprends à me connaître! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je te connais déjà. Tu es orgueilleux, égoïste, hautain, méprisant, têtu et borné. J'ai oublié quelque chose? Demandais-je ironique.

- Oui! Terriblement beau! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui eu le don de m'exaspérer.

- Ha oui! Modeste aussi. Complétais-je.

J'accélérais le pas en espérant qu'il ne me suive pas.

**Shaolan POV:**

Elle ne m'apprécie pas…mais tant pis, je n'abandonne pas l'idée de l'avoir. Après tout, c'est mon petit défi de l'année et je le mènerais à bien. Je suis sur la bonne voie: si elle n'était vraiment pas intéressée elle m'ignorait et ne dirait pas des choses désagréables. Je la rejoins un peu après qu'elle se soit avancée plus rapidement.

- Tu n'aimes pas les gens de section général? Demandais-je.

- Non, pour la plupart ils sont comme toi. Dit-elle froidement.

- Non… Ce n'est pas le cas. Tout les artistiques ne sont pas comme toi, ils n'ont pas ton mordant, ni tout Ce qui fait que tu es toi. C'est pareil pour moi.

- Si tu le dis. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je la pris par la taille alors qu'elle allait marcher sur une canette vide, sinon elle serait tombée, elle n'avait rien vu. Il y eu une bourrasque de vent et je sentis certains de ses cheveux me frôler le bas du menton. Je la regardais dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient tellement envoûtant! Je sentis un poids sur mon torse, elle me poussait. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille.

- Fais attention ou tu marches…princesse.

Elle observa un instant le sol et vit alors la canette. Elle se sépara de moi.

- Merci. Grommela-t-elle.

- De rien! Après tout, je me dois d'être ton chevalier servant! Souris-je.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus inutile, tu perds ton temps pour rien.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais plus tard tu ne diras pas la même chose.

- Ha oui? Et quand est-ce que je dirais que tu serais autre chose qu'inutile? Provoqua-t-elle.

- Mais lorsque je te ferais découvrir un monde inconnu pour toi…

Je lui mordis doucement l'oreille et partit en avant, je la laissais sur cette note pour qu'elle puisse se poser des questions. Elle était vraiment bien comme fille, elle avait du répondant, du caractère, elle était belle et semblait intelligente. Tout ce dont je peux rêver pour futur petite amie ou conquête, je n'ai pas encore décidé jusqu'ou j'irais avec elle. Qu'elle me déteste ou non, je l'aurais.

**Sakura POV:**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça? En plus… Cet endroit est sensible chez moi est-ce qu'il le savait? Non… C'est impossible qu'il le sache puisque personne ne le sait à part Tomoyo et ils n'ont jamais parlé ensemble, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi Tomoyo lui aurait dit quelque chose comme ça.

- Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu as? tu es toute rouge! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Rien… ça va? Balbutiais-je.

- Oui! Et toi?

- Li m'a encore énervée mais sinon tout va bien.

- Tu sais, je pense que je vais bien m'amuser à vous regarder tous les deux! Je vais pouvoir vous filmer!! S'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Du calme Tomoyo… Et non! Je ne veux pas l'avoir sur le dit tout le temps!

- Dis, tu penses qu'il a changé? Demanda pensivement Tomoyo.

- Non!

- Hum… Moi j'ai l'impression que si. Et puis peut être que tu vas…

- Jamais!!

Tomoyo soupira puis elle me sourit.

- On va en cours?

- Oui!

Je la suivis dans notre salle de classe et je me plaçais à ses côtés. Le professeur ne tarda pas à entrer, il nous regarda en souriant.

- Bonjour à tous. J'ai une nouvelle à vous faire passer. Cette année pendant les vacances de Noël certains pourront aller en Chine pour se perfectionné. Qui est-ce que ça intéresserait?

Je levais ma main rapidement bientôt suivie de Tomoyo, nous adorions les cours de chinois et on avait toujours projeté d'aller visité un jour… Il n'y avait que nous dans la classe qui étions intéressé, c'est dommage pour les autres! Il faudra que je demande à Kazuma et Hiro s'ils viennent aussi.

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! Je ne pourrais pas publier la suite avant le 20 avril minimum à cause d'un voyage scolaire en Italie ! merci pour tout vos commentaires, je sais que je ne vous remercie jamais de commenter ( c'est parce que j'écris au moins dix chapitre en plus que ce que je publie, cette fiction est fini par exemple, donc à chaque fois j'oublie de modifier pour vous remercié mais je lis tout vos commentaires et ça me fait très plaisir !) à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: le surnom

**Sakura POV:**

J'allais dehors en compagnie de Tomoyo, nous allions rejoindre Hiro et Kazuma, je brûlais d'envie de savoir s'ils venaient en Chine aussi! Sinon je serais avec Tomoyo et se sera largement suffisant! Mais plus on est de fou plus on rit!

- à ton avis Shaolan va venir aussi en Chine? Demanda Tomoyo en souriant.

- Je n'espère pas! Si j'y vais se n'est pas pour risquer de l'avoir vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre sur le dos! Ce ne serait plus des vacances! M'exclamais-je.

- Oui mais ce serait génial à filmer!! Tu te rends compte: la tentative de rapprochement numéro un, deux, trois jusqu'à je ne sais combien!! Le rêve!! Il manquera plus que tu portes mes créations et se sera parfait!!

- Du…du calme Tomoyo…. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait, il y va assez souvent en Chine non?

- Hum… Ha! Les voilà! Remarqua Tomoyo.

Je me tournais pour voir Kazuma et Hiro arrivés vers nous. C'était amusant de voir toutes les filles tournées la tête sur leur passage, même les générales les regardaient mais tout le monde savait qu'elles ne l'avoueraient jamais. Ils nous sourirent.

- Alors? Demanda Kazuma.

- Quoi?

- Le petit Li t'a reparlé? Interrogea Hiro avec un sourire.

Mon regard dû se voilé car ils se mirent à rire. Kazuma me frotta le dos dans un geste compatissant.

- Allez fait pas cette tête! Il se lassera!

- mmmm…. Au fait, vous avez entendu parler de ce voyage en Chine? Demandais-je.

- Oui… Je n'y vais pas parce que mes parents ont déjà réservé des chambres dans un hôtel près de la mer. Répondit Hiro.

- Ho… Et toi, Kazuma? Dit Tomoyo en se tournant vers lui.

- J'ai des répète' à faire pour le prochain concert qu'on va faire avec des potes alors je peux pas.

- C'est dommage ça aurait été bien si vous étiez venus. Dis-je doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il y a Tomoyo! Réconforta Hiro.

- Oui!

- Et puis peut être que tu te trouveras quelqu'un là-bas! J'ai entendu dire que les chinois te plaisaient! Se moqua gentiment Kazuma.

Je lui donnais un léger coup sur le crâne.

- Comme tu l'as dis toi-même "plaisait" je ne suis plus intéressée par les chinois depuis un certain moment. Et puis, je suis très bien toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie… Enfin, homme c'est un peu exagéré.

- Joue pas les féministes! Si tu veux je te montre moi ce que c'est un homme… avec de l'expérience. Ajouta Kazuma avec un sourire.

- Non-mercii! Même si t'es mignon tout plein je ne suis pas intéressée!

- Sakura! Tu me brises le cœur!! Je vais aller me jeter sous un train pour te prouver mon amour!! Pleura faussement Kazuma.

- Le problème c'est que tu ennuieras tout le monde parce que les trains ne pourront pas circuler et en plus Sakura ne te regardera plus puisque tu seras un tas de chair et d'os… fis remarquer Tomoyo.

- On va éviter le train alors! Grimaça le jeune homme.

Nous nous sommes mit à rire.

- Mais c'est bien pour vous la Chine, vous pourrez avoir de nouvelle expérience et en plus Butterfly se fera un peu connaître!

- Ne parle pas comme si j'allais être chanteuse… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. Répliquais-je doucement.

- Mais il a raison, se sera bien  pour toi si tu arrivais à aller dans certaines écoles de danse ou de chant.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais sortis avec Hatsu et Eriol, nous étions allés vers le parc de l'école mais je m'arrêtais en chemin: Sakura et Tomoyo étaient là avec ces deux garçons que j'avais déjà vu. Elles riaient de bon cœur, Sakura rayonnait comme ça. J'avais réussi à convaincre les deux autres de nous approcher d'eux en silence pour écouter un peu leur conversation. Un des garçons parla et appela quelqu'un Butterfly… Apparemment il s'agissait de Sakura mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était fait surnommer "papillon". Je  trouvais que le nom d'une nymphe lui aurait mieux convenu, même si un papillon est beau ça reste un animal. Je lui demanderais plus tard pourquoi elle avait choisit un surnom aussi étrange, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'elle ne veuille pas me répondre mais peut être qu'à force de la saouler elle me le dira.

- Elle est mignonne hein? Dis-je doucement.

- Très, j'aime beaucoup ses longs cheveux noirs… Dommage qu'elle soit une artiste. Soupira Eriol.

- Je ne parlais pas d'elle mais de l'autre. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi les générales et les artistes ne pourraient pas être ensemble. Même si je suis d'accord que la majorité est totalement stupide il y a des exceptions et faut pas les louper! Répliquais-je.

- Sauf que les artistes sont méfiants envers nous, tout comme nous sommes méfiants envers eux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- C'est parce que depuis longtemps les élèves des deux parties s'affrontaient, les artistes ne supportaient pas l'air supérieur des générales lorsqu'ils avaient un bon niveau d'étude et les générales n'aimaient pas l'air supérieur des artistes parce que la plupart deviennent célèbre dès notre âges… C'est rester. Mais je suis d'accord avec Shaolan! On peut se faire aussi admirer par des artistes, bien que dans mon cas se soit difficile parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour des belles demoiselles comme elles… Tu m'apprendras Shaolan hein!! S'exclama Hatsu.

- Heu…oui…

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait apprendre, il avait déjà beaucoup d'admiratrices sans rien faire… ça devait être son côté foufou qui attirait. Eriol attirait grâce à son sérieux, il semblait mystérieux aussi pour ne rien gâcher mais il n'en profitait pas… Quel gâchis!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: une semaine plus tard

**Shaolan POV:**

Je sortis de cours rapidement, suivi de Hatsu et Eriol, c'était la pause et nous savions très bien ou serait Sakura et Tomoyo. Je m'arrêtais brusquement devant leur salle et j'attendis qu'elles sortent, Tomoyo ne m'intéressait pas mais elle avait tapé dans l'œil d'Eriol. Il n'était pas du genre à l'attendre devant sa salle comme je faisais avec Sakura mais comme Hatsu avait eu un coup de cœur pour une fille dans la même classe que Sakura et Tomoyo il me suivait, Eriol ne voulait pas rester seul et il venait avec nous. Ils nous regardaient souvent avec un air désespéré, Hatsu avait beaucoup moins de problème que moi avec sa proie. J'avais beau me montrer gentil, elle se méfiait toujours et dès qu'elle le pouvait elle partait ou me lançait des répliques cinglantes. Mais je ne me démontais pas et je continuerais jusqu'à se qu'elle craque! Elle sortit enfin, elle discutait tranquillement avec Tomoyo.

- Bonjour Sakura. Dis-je en approchant.

Je la vis serrer les poings, je souris et lui pris le bras l'empêchant de m'ignorer trop longtemps, je la tirais vers moi. Elle essaya de se dégager immédiatement mais j'étais plus fort qu'elle et je la gardais facilement contre moi.

- ça va? Continuais-je.

- Dès que tu seras partit oui. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Allez ne sois pas si dure avec moi, je suis un mec gentil tu sais.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas, monsieur superficiel! Déclara ironiquement Sakura.

- Je ne le suis pas, bon, je nierais pas que j'ai plutôt une préférence pour les filles minces et bien former mais je ne fais pas non plus un blocage!

- Menteur. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux alors pourquoi prendre une moche quand tu peux avoir une belle?

- Hum… parce que parfois les un peu plus moche ont plus d'intellect que les autres filles. Répondis-je avec un sourire

- L'intellect? Tu sais se que c'est? Eh bien, tu remontes légèrement dans mon estime. Dit-elle, moqueuse.

- C'est cool alors. ça veut dire que je pourrais bientôt avoir un rendez-vous? Insistais-je.

- Tu auras un rendez-vous lorsque tu auras au moins dix neuf sur vingt sur mon échelle de mec bien.

- Et pour le moment j'en suis a combien?

- Zéro virgule cinq.

- T'es dure là! Mais c'est parce que tu ne me connais pas assez, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y remédié! Je vais te coller dès que je pourrais comme sa je monterais plus vite sur ton échelle.

J'avais dis ça avec un sourire charmeur, je me penchais vers elle, je vis dans ses yeux une lueur de panique, je déviais au dernier moment la tête pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Je la sentis frissonner, avec un sourire je me redressais. Je vis un peu plus en  retrait, la caméra de Tomoyo rivée sur nous mais cette dernière parlait à Eriol… Ils avaient enfin engagé la conversation!

- Shaolan, j'y vais, on se revoie en cours. Me dit Eriol.

Il partit avec Tomoyo dans un autre couloir, Hatsu avait lui aussi accompagner la fille qu'il draguait en cours et je restais seul dans le couloir avec Sakura.

- Tu peux me lâcher? Demanda-t-elle agressivement.

- Pas envie… Dis Sakura, Tomoyo pense quoi d'Eriol?

- Quoi?

- Qu'est ce que pense Tomoyo d'Eriol? Répétais-je. Elle l'aime bien?

- Oui, Tomoyo apprécie tout le monde de toute façon… Même toi c'est pour dire.

- Mais toi aussi tu apprécie tout le monde, même moi. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'avouer pour le moment.

- Tu es à peine modeste, c'est affligent les mecs comme ça. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne suis pas intéressé par toi?

- Sûrement jamais… Je te l'ai dis de toute façon, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas un rendez vous avec toi, et même sûrement plus qu'un rendez-vous.

- Ne rêve pas, je ne serais pas ta copine!

Je souris de nouveau, je la bloquais doucement contre le mur et me penchais vers elle, cette fois je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces… Je m'écartais légèrement pour voir qu'elle avait rougit. Elle me poussa brutalement et commença à partir mais elle se retourna et alla vers moi. Elle voulait me gifler et je le savais, je lui attrapais la main avant qu'elle n'atteigne ma joue et je l'embrassais de nouveau. Je me séparais ensuite d'elle et la regardais en souriant.

- N'essaie pas de me gifler, tu n'y arriveras pas… dis-je doucement.

Elle se défie de mon emprise et partit pour de bon vers son cours. Je l'observais avec un sourire, elle était mignonne même quand elle était en colère. Je  me mis à courir pour arriver à l'heure à mon cours.

**Normal POV:**

Sakura arriva en salle de cours, Tomoyo se tourna vers elle avec un sourire mais elle le perdit rapidement devant la tête qu'affichait Sakura. Cette dernière alla s'asseoir à côté de Tomoyo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Ce…pauvre type, débile, repoussant, abject, totalement stupide et primitif!

- Par tout ces beaux noms tu veux parler de Shaolan? Interrogea Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr! Qui d'autre pourrait avoir un esprit aussi développé qu'un spermatozoïde en création?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Quand j'étais là il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

- Il m'a embrasser…deux fois.

- HOOOOOOOOOO! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Tu as vu c'est horrible!

- C'est terrible!! Je n'ai pas pu filmer se moment qui devait être tellement mignon!!

Sakura manqua de tomber de sa chaise, elle qui croyait que sa meilleure amie compatissait!

- Tomoyo! Je veux pas être filmer! Surtout que cette face de tentacule m'embrasse!

- Tu exagère, il n'a pas une tête de tentacule, il est mignon… Il embrasse bien?

- Tomoyo! S'écria Sakura.

Tomoyo se mit à rire devant la tête de Sakura, malgré son air outré elle avait les joues rougies se qui prouvait qu'elle avait apprécié se baiser. Elle détourna la tête gênée.

- Et avec Eriol? Vous avez bien parler?

Tomoyo: oui, il est gentil. Je ne pensais pas apprécié autant un élève de section général un jour.

- Tu penses que…

- Qu'il est intéressé? Compléta Tomoyo.

Sakura hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas… Il est assez mystérieux, je n'arrive pas à savoir se qu'il pense exactement… C'est se qui m'attire chez lui, j'ai envie de le connaître un  peu plus pour le comprendre mieux et comme ça je pourrais le rendre prévisible.

Sakura sourit, Tomoyo n'était pas habitué à se que quelqu'un lui montre une résistance intellectuelle, elle arrivait généralement à saisir la personnalité de la personne avec qui elle parlait…

**Sakura POV:**

Tomoyo était partit retrouver Eriol pour lui demander quelque chose, je m'étais vite éclipser de la classe pour ne pas me faire prendre par Li! J'étais aux casiers en attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. On devait se rejoindre avec les autres dans la salle de musique numéro 110. Je sortis mon violon de mon casier et le posais doucement sur le sol.

- Ha tu étais là!

Je sursautais et fermais brusquement mon casier. Comment faisait-il pour me retrouver aussi facilement!?

- J'ai cru que tu étais déjà partie, j'ai eu de la chance de te trouver! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Et moi pas… maugréais-je.

- Heureusement que j'ai croisé Tomoyo!

**Tomoyo!! Sale traitre!! **

Je pris mon violon et commençais à m'éloigner. Il était toujours mes côtés mais je ne le regardais pas, cette semaine avait été éreintante à cause de lui!

- Tu joue du violon depuis combien de temps? Demanda Shaolan.

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas!

- Je veux apprendre à te connaître alors si ça me regarde.

Je soupirais, il était infatigable!

- Depuis six ans.

- Ouah, tu dois être super douée. Dit-il en souriant.

- Non, j'ai un niveau normal… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Je croyais que les général n'aimaient pas les artistiques.

- C'est pas les artistiques que j'aime pas. Je trouve ça inutile d'étudier la danse ou les trucs dans se genre, mais une vie sans musique c'est impossible. La musique s'est le seul art que je respect.

- Et le stylisme? Sans ça, tu ne serais pas habiller comme ça. La danse aide aussi dans la chanson, ça donne du souffle et voir des chanteurs danser c'est généralement plus agréable que de les voir raide comme un piquet!

- Moui… Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout… C'est sympa on vient d'avoir une première discussion sans que tu m'envoies chier. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, je n'avais pas réalisé! C'est que lorsqu'on critiquait se que faisait les artistiques je trouvais ça important de remettre les choses en place!

- Je ne te critiquais pas tu sais, c'est juste que c'est rare mais j'apprécie.

- Tant que j'y pense… Pourquoi tu m'as embrasser tout à l'heure?

- C'est simple: j'en avais envie et en plus il fallait bien que je te teste avant d'être sûre de te prendre comme futur petite amie.

Je l'aurais tuer si j'avais pu!! Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans le tibia et partit vers ma classe en courant.

- Crétin!! M'écriais-je furieusement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: les nerfs à vifs! 

**Shaolan POV:**

Malgré la douleur dans mon tibia j'arrivais à suivre Sakura jusqu'à sa salle. J'avais bien fait de draguer la surveillante pour avoir son emploie du temps! Elle avait une heure de permanence en même temps que moi. Elle entra vivement dans la salle.

- TOMOYO!! TRAITRESSE!! POURQUOI TU LUI AS DIS OU J'ALLAIS!! Hurla Sakura, furieuse.

- Du calme Sakura… C'est sortit tout seul… D'ailleurs tant qu'on en est au mauvaise nouvelle, il mangera avec nous et Eriol ce midi. Annonça Tomoyo doucement.

- Quoi?! Explosa Sakura.

- Tu es sûre de ton coup Tomoyo? Demanda Kazuma.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi en colère contre lui Sakura? Interrogea Train.

- Il m'a embrasser!

- Il embrasse mieux que moi? Demanda Kazuma avec un sourire.

- Kazuma! Tu sais très bien que oui! Pour Sakura, le meilleur sera toujours Shaolan, c'est l'amour qui le veut. Déclara Tomoyo avec sagesse.

- Est-ce que Eriol ne t'aurait pas droguée avant que tu viennes? Demanda Sakura avec suspicion.

- Non pas du tout.

- En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour lui parler. J'en ai marre, il m'énerve!

- Mais si c'est juste parce qu'il t'a embrasser ce n'est pas si grave, ça t'arrive tout le temps. Dit Train.

- Mais j'en ai ras le bol! Il vient toujours après mes cours pour me parler, pour le moment j'ai de la chance il ne m'a pas donné de surnom mais je sens que ça va pas tarder!

_C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à lui en donné un… Faudra que j'y remédie!_

- Et puis, il veut juste que je devienne sa copine! Une de plus sur la liste, je déteste ce genre de chose. Ajouta Sakura.

- Mais depuis qu'il est ici il n'a fait que ce genre de choses qu'à toi donc peut être qu'il est vraiment intéressé et juste par toi. Il est sûrement devenu plus sérieux. Fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Je n'y crois pas, il est toujours le même, la preuve il a dit que le baiser c'était pour me tester, voir si j'étais apte à devenir sa copine!

- Je vois… mais tu peux sortir avec lui et rompre juste après non?

- Jamais! Je sors avec quelqu'un lorsque j'en ai envie! Et cette face de poulpe me fait pas envie!

_Face de poulpe? Je ressemble à un poulpe? Non, elle est dure là! Je suis peut être pas à son goût mais de là à me traité de face de poulpe c'est un peu trop._

- Sakura, arrête de nous faire croire que tu le trouves moche, il est très mignon! Sourit Tomoyo.

- Bon c'est vrai qu'il ressemble pas à un poulpe mais c'est pas mon genre. Admit de mauvaise fois la jeune fille.

_Ha c'est déjà mieux!_

- Sakura…

- Bon d'accord! C'est vrai que je le trouve mignon et après? C'est un crétin, je ne sortirais pas avec.

_Elle aime bien dire que je suis un crétin…_

- Mais t'aime bien ses baisers, c'est le principal non? Insista Tomoyo.

- Qui a dit que j'aimais ses baisers? S'étonna Sakura.

- Peut être toi tout à l'heure quand je t'ai posé la question

- Je ne t'ai pas répondu! S'indigna Sakura.

- Tu n'en avais pas besoin, vu comment tu as rougis j'ai tout de suite deviné.

_Eh ben, heureusement que je suis là! J'en apprend des choses! Moi qui la croyait indifférente! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai des progrès à faire avec elle mais je suis sur la bonne voie._

- On pourrait peut être commencer la répétition sinon on aura du mal pour le contrôle non? Dit Sakura pour changer de sujet.

- Beau changement de sujet! Fit Kazuma.

- Mais elle a raison… soupira Train.

- Allez en place tout le monde!

Ils commencèrent à jouer lorsque soudain je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je sursautais légèrement et me retournais pour faire face à Eriol et Hatsu. Ils me firent signe de partir un peu plus loin pour parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je.

- Ce midi on mange tout les trois avec Tomoyo, Isuzu et Sakura. Informa Eriol. J'ai aussi appris que tu l'avais embrasser.

- Bravo! Félicita Hatsu.

- Elle était assez en colère d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ajouta Eriol.

- Mais elle a apprécié. Me défendis-je.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi? Demanda Eriol.

- Tomoyo lui a dit pendant que j'écoutais.

Eriol soupira d'exaspération

**Sakura POV:**

C'était l'heure de manger, je fermais l'étuis qui contenait mon violon en soupirant. Faire une heure de musique m'avait détendu mais maintenant que je me disais que j'allais manger avec lui, ça me rendait dépressive! Tomoyo en rajoutait beaucoup aussi! Je sais qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'elle voulait que j'apprenne à le connaître, même si je ne sortais pas avec. De toute façon il n'y avait aucune chance que je sorte avec lui, surtout après ce qu'il a fait.

- Alors on y va? Demanda Shaolan.

Je sursautais et me retournais, il était juste derrière moi. Isuzu et Tomoyo étaient près de Hatsu et Eriol, je soupirais et marchais vers eux.

- Je vais aux casiers posé mon violon, je vous rejoins.

- Je t'accompagne! S'exclama Shaolan.

Je savais que c'était inutile de le refuser alors j'hochais la tête et partis sans vraiment l'attendre.

- Je t'ai entendu jouer, tu joues bien… Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Dit-il.

- Merci.

- Au fait, tu l'as vraiment mal pris se que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, sur le baiser? Interrogea-t-il.

- Disons que tu es fidèle à toi même c'est pour ça que je ne t'apprécie pas. Toujours en train de croire que tu es le meilleurs, supérieur aux autres alors qu'en fait tu es pire qu'eux.

- Tu sais, je suis désolé. C'est vrai que j'ai dis pas mal de trucs déplacé, mais de toute façon je n'arrêterais que lorsque tu seras sortis avec moi.

- Si je sors avec toi et qu'après je romps, tu me laisseras tranquille? Demandais-je avec espoir.

- Hum…non. Déjà c'est pas ton style de faire ça et ensuite si tu le fais je sais que je sortirais avec toi uniquement quelques secondes et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- égoïste…

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Mais toi aussi tu l'es, sinon tu sortirais avec moi. Délcara-t-il avec certitude.

- Non, ça c'est être saine d'esprit.

- Alors je te rendrais folle. Dit-il avec un air séducteur.

J'étais arrivé à mon casier, je posais mon violon dedans et je sentis des bras entourés ma taille, je tournais la tête et tombais nez à nez avec Shaolan, il s'était collé à mon dos…

- Je mettrais le temps qu'il faudra mais tu seras folle de moi.

Il me tourna et je me retrouvais coller contre son torse, il était musclé, je le sentais très bien… Il devait avoir un corps vraiment désirable. Je me mis une gifle mentale et essayais de me défaire de son emprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te laisses pas faire? Soupira-t-il.

- Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance! Et je veux pas être sur ta liste de pétasse!

- C'est vrai que tu es différente… C'est ça que j'aime.

_Il aime ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir, c'est connu. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur moi?!_

Tout à ma réflexion je ne remarquais pas qu'il avait approcher ses lèvres des miennes, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il les colle. Il me mit contre les casiers, ses mains caressaient doucement mes hanches, c'était agréable mais c'était Shaolan. Je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais, finalement je le mordis et il me lâcha. Je claquais la porte de mon casier qui était rester ouvert tout ce temps et je partis.

- Tu vois c'est ce genre de chose que je déteste chez toi! Arrête de te croire tout permis parce que tu as une bouille d'ange! Tu es peut être mignon mais ta personnalité laisse à désirer!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: les préparations pour des vacances en Chine!!

**Sakura POV:**

Depuis environ un mois et demi, Shaolan me collait, mais il avait un peu changer: il ne m'embrassait plus à tout bout de champs et il était un peu plus modeste… Rarement on arrivait à échanger des paroles normales entre gens civilisé. C'était surtout grâce à Tomoyo et Eriol! Ces deux là en un mois et demi se connaissaient aussi bien qu'un couple de cinquante ans! J'attendais qu'Eriol passe à l'attaque pour qu'ils sortent enfin tout les deux! Même si je ne suis pas doué pour repéré se genre de chose j'avais bien remarquer que ces deux là étaient un peu plus qu'ami! Hatsu sortait avec Isuzu, se qui faisait que nous avions un couple officielle et un non-officielle à table, donc Shaolan et moi étions souvent mis ensemble… sa me dérangeait un peu mais là j'allais pouvoir être tranquille pendant trois semaines! Trois semaines en Chine sans Shaolan!! Si c'était génial ça! J'étais en train de préparer ma valise mais j'hésitais: est-ce que je devais prendre un maillot de bain? J'attrapais mon téléphone portable et composais le numéro de portable de Tomoyo que je connaissais maintenant par cœur.

- Allô?

- C'est Sakura! Je voulais savoir, pour la Chine, tu prends un maillot de bain toi?

- N'en prend pas!! Je t'en ai fabriquer un! Tu seras magnifique dedans!! S'exclama Tomoyo.

J'avais un peu peur, c'est vrai que Tomoyo confectionnait des vêtements magnifiques mais… avec un peu trop de froufrou et de rubans quand il s'agissait des miens.

- Ce n'est pas trop chargé? Demandais-je.

- Mais non tu me connais!

- Justement!

- C'est pareil pour le pyjama, n'en prend pas et puis j'apporterais aussi certains vêtements que j'ai créer pour toi!! Hoooo ma Sakura, tu seras tellement jolie avec!! J'ai hâte de te filmer!! Au fait, tu as reçu le papier disant dans quelle famille tu étais?

- Je ne crois pas… Attend je vais voir!

Je sortis en courant de ma chambre pour aller à la boite aux lettres dehors. Il y avait une lettre à mon nom, je rentrais et jetais les autres lettres sur la table. Je montais dans ma chambre et ouvrit la lettre.

- Ma correspondante est Meiling Shian. Déclarais-je.

- Moi aussi! Ma mère s'est renseigner sur elle, et elle a dit que sa devrait aller. On sera ensemble parce que sa maison est immense et qu'elle peut accueillir plusieurs personnes, c'est en plein centre de Hong Kong.

- C'est génial! Elle a l'air sympa. Elle a une tête de fouine. Souris-je.

- Oui c'est vrai, on dirait qu'elle se demande déjà quoi faire comme blague!

- Oui! Ha j'ai hâte d'y être Tomoyo!!

- Moi aussi! Même si Eriol va me manquer.

- Il ne t'a toujours pas demander!? M'exclamais-je.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait?

- Je laisse tomber! Tu sais ce que je veux dire mais tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

- Et toi, Shaolan va te manquer?

- Absolument pas! C'est ce que j'appel des vacances!

Tomoyo rit à l'autre bout du fil, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bon allez je te laisse, il faut que je choisisse quelles valises prendre pour mes affaires et les tiennes.

- N'en fait pas trop hein… Conseillais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Bonne nuit!

- a demain!!

Je raccrochais et finit rapidement ma valise que je descendis ensuite au rez-de-chaussée pour que se soit plus facile pour demain. Je fouillais dans les placards et prit

quelques snacks pour la route.

**Shaolan POV:**

C'est les vacances…et je ne verrais pas Sakura pendant trois semaines!! Quel malheur! En plus j'étais en train de faire des progrès avec elle! On commençait enfin à avoir des conversations normales! On frappa à ma porte et Eriol entra.

- Alors, tu le lui as dis? Demandais-je.

- Quoi?

- "Tomoyo, je t'aime!! Sors avec moi je t'en pris!!" Imita Shaolan.

Eriol rigola devant mon imitation puis il me lança un coussin.

- Non je ne lui ai pas dis, de toute façon c'est trop tôt… Elle va me manquer pendant ces trois semaines.

- Bah donner vous des rendez-vous!

- Elle a un voyage scolaire et devrais-je te rappeler que nous partons aussi? Sourit Eriol.

- Ha oui…

- D'ailleurs tu devrais faire ta valise!

- Mais on part dans trois jours! M'exclamais-je.

- Et alors?

- Heureusement qu'on va à la résidence d'été! J'ai pas envie d'aller à Hong Kong!

- Eh bien sois heureux de ne pas y aller! Au fait, Sakura va te manquer? Demanda alors Eriol.

- Oui… je l'aime bien, elle est marrante et différente des autres, je la garderais sûrement plus longtemps que les autres.

- Ne la fais pas souffrir, si c'est juste pour l'avoir et coucher avec prend quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne le montre pas mais elle est quand même sensible.

- C'est une fille Eriol!

- Et alors? Elle est froide avec toi, elle n'a pas confiance en toi non plus et ça se voit… Et je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison! Déclara Eriol. Tomoyo n'a rien voulu me dire mais je suis persuader qu'elle a des raisons d'être comme ça avec toi. Alors ne joue pas avec elle... Bon je vais faire mes bagages.

Eriol quitta la pièce. Se qu'il avait dit, je me l'étais dis plusieurs fois. Je ne voyais pas ou j'avais pu la connaître ou se que j'avais pu lui faire mais c'est vrai que j'avais du faire quelque chose car elle est était comme ça uniquement avec moi. Elle riait beaucoup avec Hatsu et Eriol alors qu'avec moi… Je n'arrivais jamais à lui arracher un sourire! Mais dès la rentrée je ferais ma petite enquête et je découvrirais se qui n'allait pas… et même si je ne le découvrais pas, je serais attentionné avec elle. Pour le moment je ne savais pas jusqu'ou je voulais avec elle, je pense que je le saurais une fois que je serais avec elle. Je me levais et sortis ma valise, je posais plusieurs affaires dedans puis je la refermais. Après tout je n'avais besoin que de vêtement puisque j'avais de la famille en Chine. Nous allions près de Pékin si je me souviens bien.

**Voilà, je  voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! je sais que je ne répond pas souvent mais je suis toujours heureuse quand on me laisse des commentaires ! Maintenant que c'est les vacances je vous répondrais mais pas sur les fics, sur la partie « répondre » dans les commentaires. Donc regardez de temps en temps dans les commentaires si je vous ai répondu ou non ! Comme je l'avais promis à Kmile je publie un chapitre de chaque fanfiction aujourd'hui (le vingt juin). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Aussi, merci à ceux qui ont lu Succube, vous êtes quatre à m'avoir laissé un commentaire et j'apprécie !  ( je mettrais ce message dans toutes mes fictions parce que je ne sais pas laquelle vous lisez !) rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: l'arrivée en Chine

**Sakura POV:**

J'attendais devant la porte, assise sur ma valise… et je baillais! J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me lever! J'avais dû mettre quatre réveils! Je regardais ma montre, Tomoyo ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Dans quelques heures seulement je serais en Chine! C'est merveilleux! J'entendis quelqu'un klaxonner, je me levais, ouvrit la porte et sortis en trainant ma valise derrière moi. Je me sentis totalement réveillée lorsque je vis la voiture que Tomoyo avait prise: une limousine!! Elle m'attendait dehors avec un sourire, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air fatiguer.

- Bonjour! Bien dormis? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Bonjour… Comment tu fais pour être en forme à une heure pareille?

- Je suis habituer au nuit blanche maintenant, depuis que je te créer des vêtements je tiens à se qu'il soit parfait alors… Prête à partir pour la Chine?

- Et comment!

Elle me sourit puis nous sommes entrer dans la voiture, nos valises entraient sans problème. Tomoyo en avait pris trois… Je doutais que tout rentre dans l'avions. Après une heure de route ou je somnolais nous sommes arrivé à l'aéroport! Notre professeur était déjà là avec deux autres élèves.

- Bonjour! Je vais vous donner mon numéro de portable, vous pourrez m'appeler s'il y a un problème avec votre famille. Déclara le professeur. Sinon nous ne nous reverrons pas de toute les vacances sauf si vous voulez tous vous retrouvez pour faire une sortie mais je crois que vos correspondants se feront une joie de vous y emmené! Bien… A qui sont toutes ses valises!?

- A moi monsieur. Fit Tomoyo.

- Mais mademoiselle Daidoji, nous prenons l'avion, nous avons le droit qu'à une salle valise et un bagage à main.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà prévenu qu'il y aurait des valises en plus. Ça ne posera pas de problème. Sourit Tomoyo.

Le prof hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les nouvelles personnes qui venaient d'arriver pour leur expliquer la même chose qu'à nous. Nous étions en tout une vingtaine, nous avons tous embarqués… Je dois dire qu'après le décollage je me suis endormis donc…

**Normal POV:**

Tomoyo était assise à côté de Sakura, elle souriait en lisant un message… C'était Eriol  bien entendu qui lui souhaitait de bonne vacances. Tout en dormant Sakura posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Tomoyo qui la regarda en souriant. Elle sortit ensuite un livre et se mit à lire car en avion après le décollage, il n'y a plus grand choses à regarder surtout de nuit! Quelques heures plus tard, Tomoyo secoua doucement Sakura, puis voyant qu'elle ne se réveilla elle la secoua plus fort.

- Hum…

- On va atterrir… Informa Tomoyo.

- Déjà?

- Et oui… Tu t'es bien reposé?

- Oui! Je vais pouvoir attaquer la journée tranquillement! Mais toi, tu as dormis? Demanda Sakura.

- Non, j'ai lu. Mais ça va.

Après avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes encore dans l'avion elles sortirent, elles prirent leurs bagages. Sakura prit la troisième valise de Tomoyo sinon il devait y avoir deux passages! Elles entrèrent dans l'aéroport, il y avait plein de monde, elles regardèrent un peu partout, elles étaient un peu perdu.

- Là! C'est nos noms! S'exclama Tomoyo.

Elles se dirigèrent vers un homme d'age mur et d'une jeune fille de leur âge. Elle avait de long cheveux noir retenu en couette, son vêtement était typiquement chinois. Elle leur sourit.

- Bonjour! Je m'appel Meiling et je suis votre correspondante! Voici Wei, notre majordome, il est très gentil!

- Bonjour! Moi je suis Sakura Kinomoto et voici Tomoyo Daidoji. Ravi de te rencontrer!

- Enchantée!

- Si mesdemoiselles voudraient bien me suivre. Fit Wei.

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport pour aller sur le parking, Sakura n'en revint pas: encore une limousine! Ils mirent les bagages dans le coffre et les trois jeunes filles à l'arrière se mirent à faire connaissance.

- Vous êtes mes premières correspondantes! S'exclama Meiling. J'ai eu dû mal à convaincre ma famille à vous prendre!

- Ha bon? Pourquoi? S'étonna Sakura.

- Ils avaient peur d'avoir des filles vraiment stupide mais vous ne semblez pas l'être! Vous avez l'air sympa!

- Merci! Toi aussi tu sais…

- Vous n'avez pas paru très étonnées quand vous avez vu la limousine… Fit remarquer Meiling.

- Je l'étais! C'est juste que parfois Tomoyo prend aussi sa limousine donc maintenant j'arrive à me contrôler et à ne plus crier de surprise. Sourit Sakura.

- Je vois! C'est ta mère qui a téléphoner à ma tante pour prendre des renseignements sur nous! Sourit Meiling en regardant Tomoyo.

- Oui ma mère est protectrice…et en plus il y avait Sakura avec nous alors forcément!

- Ta mère aime bien Sakura?

- Oui, elle l'adore mais qui ne pourrait pas aimé Sakura?! Elle est tellement bien!! Et tout lui va!! C'est un ange tombé sur Terre! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, tu recommences… Reprocha Sakura.

Meiling se mit à rire devant l'air gênée de Sakura.

- Nous sommes cousines et meilleures amies c'est pour ça que ma mère adore Sakura comme elle adorait sa mère. Expliqua Tomoyo.

- En parlant de cousin, fit pensivement Meiling. Je dois vous prévenir que deux de mes cousins vont venir pendant ces trois semaines. Mais je vous rassure ils sont très gentil même si l'un d'eux à un sens de l'humour particulier et qu'il est un peu dragueur sur les bords. Je pense que si vous dites que vous sortez déjà avec quelqu'un vous aurez la paix.

- Ta maison doit être très grande pour qu'autant de monde puisse venir.

- Oui assez… On est arrivé!

Meiling ouvrit la porte et fit descendre Sakura et Tomoyo. Sakura était bouche bée devant le manoir qui se trouvait devant elle… C'était magnifique, il y avait un immense jardin fleuris qui entourait la maison, il y avait une petite source d'eau un peu plus en retrait. Pour accéder à la porte il y avait une allée. Tomoyo sourit.

- C'est une très belle maison. Sourit Tomoyo.

- Mais c'est immense!! Je vais me perdre à tout les coups! J'ai pas le sens de l'orientation!! S'exclama Sakura. C'est vraiment beau!! Mais tu ne te sens pas seule?

- Non, il n'y a pas que moi dans cette maison et je peux inviter certaines amies à venir donc il n'y a pas de problème.

Les quatre personnes rentrèrent dans la maison, Sakura était vraiment émerveillée! Elle regardait un peu partout. Meiling leur montra leur chambre. Tomoyo et Sakura occupaient des chambres face à face mais les chambres voisines étaient vide. Meiling leur avaient expliquer que ces cousins avaient leurs chambres réservé puisqu'ils habitaient ici une moitié de l'année ici. Une fois seule dans sa chambre Sakura commença à ranger ses affaires, lorsque Tomoyo et Meiling entrèrent.

- Vous venez je vais vous faire visiter le centre ville avec les magasins et les restaurants! Sourit Meiling.

- Bonne idée! Je vais pouvoir confectionner d'autres costumes pour toi Sakura!

- Moi je pensais plutôt aller manger un morceau… Fit Sakura gênée.

- On pourra faire les deux! On a toute une après-midi! Dit Meiling.

- Ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour Tomoyo.

- Hein? S'étonna Meiling.

- Tu verras par toi même, personne ne me crois quand je le raconte.

Elles sortirent toutes les trois de la maison en discutant. C'était le début d'une grande amitié et ça se voyait!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: horreur!

**Sakura POV:**

C'était le bonheur total!! Meiling était une fille super sympa, les occupants de la maison étaient gentil, surtout la tante de Meiling. Les parents de cette dernière étant décédé elle vivait chez sa tante qu'elle considérait comme une mère. Wei était toujours au petit soin pour nous et était très sympathique! Et surtout… Pas de Shaolan!! Si se n'est pas le rêve ça! Je ne pouvait pas rêver mieux! J'étais dans ma chambre en train de faire mes exercices matinaux pour entretenir mon corps lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, Meiling entra toute excité, Tomoyo était un peu en retrait et regardait la scène avec un sourire.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Sakura.

- Ils arrivent aujourd'hui!! S'écria Meiling. C'est cool!! J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien!

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne s'entende pas avec. Se sont les fils de ta tante? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Un oui, mais l'autre non, je n'ai jamais vu ses parents.

Meiling regarda l'heure.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA JE SUIS EN RETARD SI JE VEUX ALLER LES CHERCHER!!

Elle partit hors de la chambre en courant, Tomoyo se mit à rire et je la rejoignis, Meiling était à la limité de la super activité mais elle était adorable!

- Tu fais tes exercices? Demanda Tomoyo à Sakura.

- Oui sinon quand je reprendrais les cours je ne serais plus capable de faire les figures souplement.

- Tu as besoin d'aide? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Non, c'est bon j'ai fini.

J'entendis des raclements, je me tournais pour voir Meiling, la tête baissée. Elle semblait désespéré.

- Ils sont partis sans moi…

- Ne soit pas triste… Dis, si tu veux pour t'occuper Sakura peut danser! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Quoi?! S'étonna Sakura.

- Bah oui, Meiling nous a dit  que son film préféré était flash dance, et toi tu connais ces danses alors tu pourrais les faire pendant qu'on attend ses cousins! Fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- C'est vrai!?

- Heu si tu veux… Mais il me faut de la place…

- On a qu'à aller dans le salon! Comme j'ai le CD on aura pas besoin de mettre le DVD! Bougez pas! Je reviens! S'écria Meiling.

Meiling partit en courant dans sa chambre.

- Tu paris sur combien? Demanda Sakura.

- Une minute trente.

- Une minute

Meiling arriva tout essoufflée, je regardais mon réveil.

- Une minute! J'ai gagné!

- Hein? Fit bêtement Meiling.

- C'est rien, on y va?

- Oui!

Nous sommes descendu dans le salon, j'étais habillé d'un mini short noir qui me collait à la peau et d'un débardeur de la même couleur et tout aussi collant, j'avais aussi mis mes chaussures de danse noires. La maison étant vide, Meiling mit le volume a fond. La chanson "can you feel it" commença. Je fermais les yeux en revoyant chaque moment de la chorégraphie. J'ouvris les yeux et commençais à danser. Le début était vraiment très simple à faire, je le fis sans aucun problème, j'aperçu Tomoyo avec sa caméra et Meiling qui n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Je souris. La musique devint plus rythmé, sa devenait un peu plus difficile: je devais faire des petits pas sans m'emmêlés les pinceaux. Je tournais sur moi-même comme les danseuses étoiles puis je fis le grand écart et je roulais sur moi-même. Je me relevais et montrait du doigt Meiling, elle reconnu alors le mouvement que l'héroïne adresse au juri et sourit. Je levais ma main droite puis ma main gauche ainsi que la jambe opposé alternativement puis je fis les mouvements de la patineuse artistique avant de courir au loin dans le salon et de faire la même figure que l'héroïne. Je reviens

sur mes pas en courant et sautant en faisant un salto, je me relevais de suite et en refaisait un pour ensuite finir avec la figure ou elle tournait sur elle même grâce à son dos. Je me relevais ensuite, essouffler.  Meiling applaudit comme une force née.

- Mais c'est génial!! On aurait dit la même fille!! S'exclama Meiling. Dis tu peux faire la danse de la blonde?!

- Oui… T'as la musique?

Meiling mit la musique en route et je commençais à danser également. Le début de la danse ne ressemblait pas à grand chose pourtant c'était extrêmement compliqué à faire. Je passais enfin à mon moment préféré. J'étais à moitié allongé, j'envoyais ma jambe en l'air puis je fis une sorte de salto pour qu'elle revienne en m'aidant de mes bras je me soulevais et fis passer ma jambe pour que sa fasse un grand écart. Je rampais sur le sol et finalement me relevais tout en faisant un mouvement du bassin… La musique s'arrêta. Meiling applaudit.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je venais d'arriver à l'aéroport, je vis ma mère avec Wei nous attendre, je la rejoins rapidement suivis d'Eriol.

- Bonjour mère.

- Bonjour Shaolan, bonjour Eriol.

- Bonjour Yelan.

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, la route est longue jusqu'à Pékin! Fis-je.

- En fait il y a eu un changement de programme, Meiling à deux correspondantes à la maison donc ces vacances se feront ici. Informa Yelan.

- Quoi?!

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, je voulais aller dans le centre ville.

Nous sommes partit vers chez moi. J'ouvris la porte, j'entendis la musique à fond.

- Meiling n'a pas changer! correspondante ou non! Sourit Eriol.

- J'espère qu'elles sont bien ses correspondantes parce que je ne renonce pas à aller à Pékin pour rien! Sifflais-je.

Nous sommes aller dans le salon et là… J'aurais pu tomber tellement j'étais surpris! Dans mon salon, il y avait Meiling, Tomoyo en train de filmer Sakura qui venait de faire une sorte de grand écart super compliqué!

**Sakura POV:**

 - C'est hallucinant!

Meiling poussa un cri et se rua vers la personne qui avait parler et son voisin mais je ne pus pas voir, Tomoyo me rejoint avec un sourire mais gênée à la fois. Meiling s'écarta et je pus voir les visages de ses deux personnes.

- Toi!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!!

- Sakura… C'est sa maison. Fit doucement Tomoyo.

- Quoi?! Comment tu le sais? S'étonna Sakura.

- tu n'as pas remarquer que sur le portail il y a marquer "Li"?

- Non…

- En tout cas c'est une bonne surprise! N'est-ce pas Shaolan? Sourit Eriol.

- Très…

Je le vis me regarder de haut en bas, je n'appréciais pas d'être détailler comme ça.

- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Meiling, incrédule.

- Oui, nous sommes dans le même lycée et Eriol et Tomoyo vont bientôt sortir ensemble lorsqu'ils décideront de se bouger un peu! Quand à Sakura, elle

est… Commença Shaolan.

- Rien du tout pour toi! Coupa Sakura.

- Tu es cruelle! Moi je suis très content de te revoir.

- Et toi, tu fiches mes vacances en l'air!

- Ils ne s'aiment pas? Demanda Meiling.

- Disons qu'il a fait l'erreur de dire à Sakura qu'elle était sa future proie. Expliqua Tomoyo.

- Je vois que mon fils n'a pas changer… Soupira Yelan. Mais c'est bien que se soit sur Sakura, elle va lui donner du fil à retordre.

- C'est sûr!

Shaolan: en tout cas tu danses très bien! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça.

- C'est parce qu'à chaque fois tu t'endors devant flash dance quand Meiling te le met! Railla Eriol. Cela dis Sakura; il a raison, c'était magnifique.

- Et j'ai pu la filmer!! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Merci… Je vais aller m'habiller.

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Informa Shaolan.

J'avançais comme s'il n'était pas là mais je n'aimais pas qu'il me suive, presque arrivé devant ma porte je me retournais.

- Tu peux arrêter de me suivre?! Cria Sakura.

- Mais ma chambre est juste là.

Il me montrait la porte juste à côté de la mienne… Quelle poisse! Je rentrais dans ma chambre en pensant aux vacances que j'aurais pu avoir et aux semaines de calvaire qui m'attendait.

**Voilà un autre chapitre ! j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre de presque toutes ms fanfictions (sauf yin and yang child) parce que je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines. Mais rassurez vous, je continuerais d'écrire là-bas, je ne pourrais pas publier c'est tout ! bonne lecture ! J'espère aussi que je réponds bien à vos commentaires…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: une journée tout les six.

****

Shaolan POV:

Le jour de notre arrivée, Sakura avait chercher à m'éviter le plus possible et Meiling sans le savoir l'avait bien aidée. Elle était tellement contente de nous revoir qu'elle était toujours avec nous On frappa à ma porte.

- Oui?

Meiling entra l'air sérieux.

- Dis Tu n'essaies pas de faire de Sakura une nouvelle conquête pour la jetée après.

- Non je pense que je la garderais un peu plus Souris-je. Elle est spéciale, pas comme les autres.

- Parce que même si je t'aime beaucoup mon cousin, je te castrerais sans aucun regrets si tu fais quelque chose de travers avec Sakura. Menaça Meiling.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Meiling, Shaolan tombera amoureux avant. Déclara Eriol.

- Depuis quand tu es là? Métonnais-je.

- Depuis peu

- Sinon, Eriol, il faut qu'on parle en tête à tête! Tu as des choses à me raconter! Sourit Meiling.

Meiling prit la main d'Eriol et sortit avec lui. Il avait dit quelque chose de bizarre "tomber amoureux" Il y a de faible chance, mais c'est vrai qu'avec les autres il y

en avait aucune. Tout de même, sa parait un peu trop étrange pour être vrai!

Meiling rouvrit la porte et me sourit.

Meiling avec les filles et mon copain on va au parc d'attraction, ça te dis?

- Et Eriol?

- Il a déjà dit oui. Informa Meiling.

- Alors je viens!

Je sortit de ma chambre et rejoignais tout le monde dans le hall, il y avait le copain de Meiling, Train, un garçon sympa qui s'était fait adopté par la famille. Sakura

était magnifique, elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et un ruban rouge avait été placé juste au dessous de la poitrine.

- On peut y aller, tout le monde est là. Déclara Tomoyo.

Nous sommes allés le plus rapidement au parc d'attraction, ma famille avait payé la place de tout le monde, je vis avec un sourire le regard émerveillé de Sakura, elle

prit Tomoyo par la main.

- C'est super beau!! Viens Tomoyo!!

Elle se mit à courir et Tomoyo la suivait avec un peu de mal, elles faisaient la queue dans un grand huit. Nous les avons rejoins rapidement pour ne pas être séparé

dans l'attraction. Sakura était passionné, elle tenait absolument à être tout devant mais Tomoyo ne voulait pas vraiment, elle n'aimait pas trop cette attraction a la

base et voulait pas en plus augmenter son supplice!

- Je me mets à côté de toi si tu veux! Proposais-je.

- Meiling, tu veux bien te mettre avec moi? Je t'en prie! Supplia Sakura.

- HeuShaolan, commença Meiling.

- S'il te plait! Insista Sakura.

Meiling ne résista pas longtemps face au regard de chien battu que lui lançait Sakura. Elles se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, je les entendis crier depuis ou j'étais,

Sakura par amusement et Meiling par peur! Nous sommes ressortit du grand huit et nous nous sommes dirigé vers les tasses! Nous ne rentrions pas tout les six dans

une alors Meiling et son copain allèrent tout les deux à part. Sakura faisait tourner la tasse très vite, j'avais l'estomac bien accroché mais bientôt Eriol dut déclarer

forfait! Tomoyo était habitué à la vitesse de Sakura et ne ressentait rien. Lorsque nous sommes sortis de l'attraction Eriol avait une couleur à la limité du verdâtre qui

ne rassurait personne.

- ça ne vous dit pas de faire une attraction tranquille? Demanda Eriol.

- Il y a la maison hanté qui est assez calme. Dit Train. J'ai entendu dire que pour une fois ils avaient assez bien réussit à faire peur.

- Bonne idée!

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller? On ne peut pas faire autre chose? Demanda Sakura.

- Mais pourquoi? C'est sympa les maison hanté! Sourit Meiling.

- Non!

- Est-ce que tu aurais peur par hasard? Fis-je doucement.

- Moi? Peur? Bien sûr que non!! Mais c'est juste qu'en général je m'ennuie dedans et je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyé. Dit Sakura.

- Je t'en prie Sakura sinon on va devoir écourter notre journée déclara Eriol.

- S'il te plait Supplia Tomoyo.

- D'accord mais je me mets avec toi Tomoyo! Sexclama Sakura.

- Je pensais me mettre avec Eriol pour m'assurer qu'il aille bien Avoua Tomoyo. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas avec Shaolan? Vous êtes les seul qui n'êtes pas en couple se serait plus sympathique que de vous mettre avec un membre d'un couple non?

- Tomoyo.

- Et puis tu n'as pas peur non? Ajouta Tomoyo.

- Traîtresse grommela Sakura.

- Bon allez on y va! Lançais-je.

Eriol et Tomoyo furent les premier à embarqué, suivi de Meiling et Train. Sakura restait silencieuse et faisait tout pour ne pas croisé mon regard. Depuis que nous

étions dans le noir de la file d'attente elle regardait un peu partout Elle avait beau dire je savais qu'elle avait peur. Le gérant de l'attraction nous fit signe que l'on

pouvait passer. J'entraînais Sakura sur le chemin, elle ne faisait que regarder en arrière, sans réellement faire attention à ce qu'il se passait devant.

- HAAAAAAAA!

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! AU SECOURS!! Hurla Sakura.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir l'homme squelette se prit un coup de poing de la part de Sakura et elle partit en courant. Je la poursuivi dans les dédales de

l'attraction. Je lui attrapais le poignet et la forçais à se tourner vers moi, je remarquais qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt et lui tenait la

main.

- Si tu avais peur à ce point il fallait le dire, on aurait attendu les autres. Dis-je doucement.

- Je n'ai pas peur! Il m'a surprit c'est tout! Mentit Sakura.

- Oui

Un vampire effleura le cou de Sakura qui continua à s'enfuir en courant, sauf que cette fois j'avais sa main.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Je criais aussi: le sol venait de s'effondrer sous nous et notre chute avait été amorti par un matelas pneumatique. Sakura était sur moi dans une position qui pouvait

prêter à confusion, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits elle resta tout contre moi mais après elle se releva très vite. Je me levais à mon tour et elle m'agrippa le

bras

- Tu crois que c'était fait exprès? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, regarde le plafond, il y a tout un mécanisme et le trou est déjà refermé. Fis-je remarquer.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie, il y avait une caissière à la fin, probablement quelqu'un pour dire au mec de l'entrer qui était sortit.

- C'est la fin!! C'est génial!! Sourit Sakura.

Elle couru vers la caissièrequi lui fit peur en lui sautant dessus. Nous n'étions pas encore dehors mais dans un couloir un peu moins sombre, Sakura pleurait et

tremblait. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressais doucement les cheveux.

- On va attendre un peu ici le temps que tu te calmes et après on rejoindra les autres d'accord? Dis-je doucement.

- Oui

Je sentais ses poings crispé contre ma chemise, elle pleurait doucement.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font peur jusqu'à la toute fin?! Interrogea-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

- C'est leur travail

Je la forçais à me regarder, je lui séchais doucement ses larmes et lui déposais un baiser sur le front.

- Allez sourit! Je te préfère avec un sourire qu'avec des larmes!

- Parfois t'es un mec bien Avoua-t-elle.

- Parfois? Souvent tu veux dire! Enfin ça dépend avec quoi

Elle sourit, elle devait apprécié ma sincérité, c'est vrai que c'est rare que je sois franc avec une fille. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me fit un bisous sur la joue.

- MerciShaolan.

Nous sommes sortit ensemble, tout le monde nous attendait avec un sourire.

- Alors? Demanda Tomoyo.

- C'était horrible!!

- Allez on va manger! Annonça Meiling.

Nous sommes tous allez au restaurant puis nous avons fini notre journée au parc, Sakura ne m'ignorait plus! C'était bien comme ça! Enfin avec ces vacances j'allais

pouvoir avancer dans ma relation avec elle!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: un mauvais souvenir

****

Sakura POV:

Je me levais doucement, la journée d'hier avait été amusante, j'avais découvert une facette de la personnalité de Shaolan que je ne connaissais absolument paset que j'appréciais! Tomoyo avait peut être raison, il avait peut être changé Je faisais mes exercice comme tout les matins et ensuite je descendis dans le salon. Il était midi, mes exercices et mon temps passé dans la salle de bain avait été plus long que prévu. Yelan était là avec un immense album photo, les autres étaient tous rassemblé autours comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je.

- C'est l'album photo de Meiling, Eriol et Shaolan. Tomoyo me l'avait demandé. Répondit Yelan.

- Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas!

Je me joignis à eux pour regarder les photos de famille. Ils étaient tous très mignons. Shaolan n'avait pas tellement changer, il s'était juste embellit avec les ans, il était

un homme maintenant. Le téléphone sonna et Yelan partit, nous avons tous continué à feuilleté l'album photo. Nous sommes tombé sur de vieilles photo de classe de

Shaolan et Eriol qui avait été ensemble durant toutes la primaire, ils avaient été séparés uniquement au collège.

- Hey! Mais c'est pas Tomoyo là!? Sexclama Shaolan.

Tomoyo se pencha un peu plus et se mit à sourire.

- Tu as le sens de l'observation dis donc! C'est pas tout le monde qui m'aurait reconnu avec les cheveux courts!

- Les cheveux longs te vont mieux. Dit doucement Eriol.

- Hey Eriol, tu te souviens de celle-là!? Dit alors Shaolan.

Shaolan montrait une petite fille aux cheveux au carré assez grosses et déjà à son âge elle avait des boutons. Elle était très moche.

- Oui, elle t'aimait mais n'avait jamais oser te le dire

- Ouais mais ça se voyait trop! Sexclama Shaolan. Tu te souviens je lui avais fais croire que je l'aimais une fois et tout le monde s'était foutu d'elle!

- Oui La pauvre elle pleurait. Soupira Eriol.

- C'est de sa faute, comment elle a pu croire que je sortirais avec un truc pareil? C'est qu'une fille grosse et boutonneuse! Au fait, Sakura, si Tomoyo est sur cette photo tu dois y être aussi non? Vous nous avez dis que vous aviez toujours été dans la même classe.

- Oui, j'y suis. Sourit Sakura.

Ils regardèrent tous avec attention la photo sauf Sakura et Tomoyo qui savaient déjà ou était la petite Sakura sur la photo.

- Tu as dû beaucoup changer parce que je ne te vois absolument pas! Dit Eriol.

- C'est clair! T'es ou? Demanda Shaolan.

- Tu vois la fille "grosse et boutonneuse"? Ironisa Sakura.

- Ouais, t'es juste à côté? Interrogea Shaolan.

- C'est moi. Avouais-je.

Il se redressa rapidement et me regarda. Jusqu'à présent il ne m'avait pas vraiment regarder quand il avait raconté son histoire mais il aurait dû ça lui aurait éviter de

me voir avec des yeux remplis de colère.

- Je suis désolé Sexcusa-t-il rapidement.

- Ne le sois pas, depuis ce jour j'ai compris comment tu étais et je n'ai plus jamais fais confiance à des types en ton genre, c'était une bonne leçon que tu m'as apprise ce jour là. Dis-je avec amertume.

- Sakura

- Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai des étirements à faire.

Je fis demi-tour et montais les escaliers en vitesse pour aller dans ma chambre J'avais toujours aussi mal quand on évoquait se souvenir A l'époque je me

sentais mal dans ma peau, lorsque j'avais vu Shaolan sa avait été le coup de foudre! J'étais tombé directement sous le charme je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le

regarder et d'essayer de le connaître un peu. Les autres n'avaient jamais été gentil avec moi, il n'y avait que Tomoyo qui restait parfois avec moi Se jour ou il

m'avait fait croire que mes sentiments étaient partagé je l'avais considéré comme le plus beau de ma vie! Le magnifique Shaolan Li n'était pas comme tout les autres,

il avait su voir en moi la fille que j'étais Mon monde s'était écrouler lorsqu'il m'avait crié en plein milieu de la cours que je n'étais qu' "un thon immonde et que

jamais il ne voudrait être avec moi" que je ne méritais pas d'exister parce qu'à cause de moi la nature ne pouvait qu'être déréglé! J'avais pleuré pendant plusieurs

jours Tomoyo m'avait ensuite aidé à surmonter tout ça, je m'étais mise au sport et je mangeais moins Avec toutes ces activités je perdis rapidement du poids

mais je mis plus de temps pour me musclé. Maintenant cette histoire était derrière moi mais je ne supportais pas qu'on la ressasse Depuis se jour je vouais une

haine inimaginable contre Li. On frappa à ma porte et Shaolan entra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce que je t'ai dis et fais! Je m'en veux vraiment! Sexcusa Shaolan.

- Tu t'en veux simplement parce que maintenant je suis devenu beaucoup plus joli à regarder! Sinon tu aurais continuer à me persécuter! Mexclamais-je.

- Je te jure que non! Je ne t'aurais peut être pas parler mais je ne t'aurais rien fais! Écoute, j'étais un con avant! Dit Shaolan.

- Avant? Raillais-je. Je pense que tu peux utilisé le présent!

- Si tu veux! Mais je te promets que maintenant j'ai changé! Je suis beaucoup plus sympa et j'ai appris à te connaître alors je ne veux pas que cette idiotie que

j'ai faites étant gamin nous sépare!

- Tu parles comme si on était ensemble mais mets toi ça dans le crâne, il y a moins de chance pour que je sorte avec toi que la réapparition des dinosaures!! Mécriais-je. Et

puis, tu dis que c'était une idiotie de gamin mais c'est toi qui te moquais il y a quelques minutes!

- Je ne me moquais pas! Je racontais ce qu'il s'était passé! Démentit Shaolan.

- D'une telle façon que c'était censé nous faire rire!! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais t'apprécié si tu fais ça?! Si c'est le cas tu es beaucoup plus bête que je ne le croyais, maintenant j'aimerais bien que tu sortes!

- Je me ferais pardonner Sakura! Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je le ferais!

- Pour le moment j'aimerais respiré tranquillement! Va-t-en! Ordonnais-je.

Je le poussais hors de ma chambre et lui claquais la porte au nez.

****

Shaolan POV:

Mais quel con!! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fais une chose pareille!! Je l'ai blessée en plus juste au moment ou elle commençait à me faire un peu confiance!! J'ai tout gâcher! J'allais dans le salon, les autres n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce. Tomoyo me regarda immédiatement.

- Comment elle va? Demanda-t-elle.

- Elle est en colère Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dis? Interrogeais-je.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire Mais je suis contente que ça se soit produit ici.

- Pourquoi? Métonnais-je.

- T'es bête ou quoi!? Sinsurgea Eriol. Si on l'a découvert ici c'est mieux parce qu'elle ne pourra pas t'éviter et donc tu as une faible chance pour qu'elle te parle un minimum!

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te reparle comme elle commençait à le faire, avoua Tomoyo. Mais au moins elle sera moins en colère après et puis au lycée je pourrais t'aider un peu. Je sais que tu as changé même si tu fais un peu trop souvent de bavure.

- Tu crois?

- Fais moi confiance! Sourit Tomoyo.

- Il a pas trop le choix de toute façon s'il veut que Sakura lui parle encore! Je la comprend, j'aurais été à sa place je lui aurais exploser la tête! Dit Meiling.

- Tu ne sais pas le faire. Fit remarquer Eriol.

- Je sais mais Sakura, elle le sait! Elle fait des arts martiaux! Déclara Meiling.

- Je ne savais pas avouais-je.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur Sakura Dit Tomoyo. Mais je pense que c'est mieux que tu les découvres par toi-même


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: fatigue

****

Sakura POV:

Avec Tomoyo, nous étions rentré il y a trois jours. J'avais reprendre des cours pour remonter mon niveau et les clubs avaient commencer. Cette année j'étais la capitaine des pom-pom girls, je faisais de la gymnastique et des arts martiaux. Il ne me restait qu'un soir de libre à part le week-end mais au moins sa m'occupait et je gardais la ligne! Mais j'étais de plus en plus fatigué surtout que Shaolan était souvent avec nous maintenant! Tomoyo et Eriol s'entendaient tellement bien qu'on mangeait tous ensemble tout les jours de la semaine! Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler, il n'avait pas compris que je ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec lui! Déjà supporter sa présence à mes côtés pendant le déjeuner était difficile mais en plus il venait avec Eriol à chaque pause et si nous avions une heure de permanence en commun il était là aussi! Je suppliais toujours Tomoyo pour ne pas manger avec lui mais elle refusait toujours, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois ou elle m'avait dit "Parle lui un peu! Il a changer, je suis sûre que tu le trouverais bien si tu faisais connaissance avec lui" Seulement je n'en avais pas envie du tout!!

- Bonjour Sakura! Salua Shaolan.

Et voilà! Il est déjà là! Je soupirais et passais devant lui sans rien lui répondre

- Ha Shaolan! J'ai appris que tu faisais du basket. Sourit Tomoyo.

- Oui!

- C'est bien tu te feras encourager par Sakura! C'est génial hein?! Ajouta la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas lui que j'encouragerais c'est l'équipe, je me fiche de lui. Dis-je durement. Et puis de toute façon il a déjà son fan club.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais pom-pom girl! Sexclama Shaolan.

- C'est normal puisque tu viens d'arriver. Ce n'est pas très rare de voir des artistes faire les pom-pom girls! Répondis-je.

****

Shaolan POV:

Je souris doucement, Sakura recommençait enfin à me parler! Elle avait dit tout ça d'un ton froid mais au moins elle ne m'avait pas ignoré! Les autres l'avaient remarqué aussi puisqu'il me souriait C'était grâce à l'acharnement de Tomoyo que cet exploit avait été possible. Tout les jours je savais que Sakura la suppliait pour qu'elles ne mangent pas avec moi mais Tomoyo tenait bon! Je le remerciais énormément!

C'était le soir, j'allais à mon entraînement, je me changeais rapidement dans les vestiaires et regagnais le terrain. Je fus bientôt rejoins par les autres garçons, il y avait autant de général que d'artistes dans le groupe.

- Bien, vous allez commencer par trois tours de terrains. Déclara le professeur.

Nous avons fais ses trois tours de terrain assez rapidement. Le professeur regarda vers le vestiaire des filles et soupira.

- Cette année nous allons malheureusement devoir partagé les terrains. L'un des terrain sera pour un autre atelier. Je vous demanderais de ne pas reporter cette attention sur cet atelier malgré votre tentation

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme club? Demanda Yamazaki.

- Pom-pom-girl soupira le professeur.

J'étais assez surpris, ils avaient toujours fait attention à ne pas nous mélanger C'est vrai qu'étant des garçons normalement constitués nous regardions toujours les filles En plus, là elles seront sûrement en mini-jupe! Quoi que C'est un entraînement alors elles seront en jogging. C'est nul! Mais j'allais voir Sakura... Je me demande quel poste elle a...

- Bien on va commencer par un échauffement! Annonça le professeur. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous faire des passes! Profitez-en pour le moment c'est calme!

Yamazaki et Hatsu s'étaient mis ensemble, je me retrouvais donc avec Train.

- Puisqu'on va jouer ensemble autant se présenter. Je m'appel Shaolan Li.

- Je sais. Moi je suis Train.

Nous avons commencé l'exercice, il renvoyait très bien toutes les passes. Il était adroit. D'un seul coup on entendit un "WOUUUUUUUUUUUHOUUUUUUUU!!" venant du vestiaire des filles. Elles chantaient toutes une chanson. Parfois on entendait certains commentaires du genre:

- Ouah!! J'adore ta culotte!!

- Merci!! Toi c'est ton soutient gorge qui est mignon!!

- Ouah! Ils sont gros!

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon tampon?

Et autres trucs dans le genre. Soit c'est parce qu'on était près de leur vestaire soit c'est qu'elles étaient pas discrète.

- Allez les filles dépêchez vous! Je vous veux prête dans cinq minutes! Ho tant que j'y pense, il y a des garçons avec nous sur le terrain, vous pouvez les

regarder du moment que sa ne gêne pas l'entrainement!

- Oui!!

Je me tournais vers Train et remarquais qu'il souriait.

- C'est beaucoup plus décontracté chez elles! Souris-je.

- J'avoue! Mais la capitaine est exigeante même si elle est très gentille et compréhensive. Avoua Train.

Le professeur siffla et nous l'avons entouré.

- Bien pendant dix minutes vous allez vous entraîner au panier. Ensuite nous ferons une série de match.

- Allez les filles on fait trois tours de terrain! La dernière sera mon souffre douleur pour les démo!

Les filles rirent et se mirent à courir. Je me tournais vers leur capitaine et faillis m'étrangler: c'était Sakura!! Je m'entraînais au panier tout en gardant un il sur elle.

Elle finit ses trois tours rapidement et se dirigea vers notre professeur.

- Bonjour, nous essaierons de ne pas trop vous gênées. Merci de nous avoir laissé un terrain.

- C'est normal, c'est rare qu'il y ai une équipe de pompom-girl. Surtout que vous allez encourager notre équipe de basket. Sourit le professeur. Vous verrez quel est son niveau! Nous essaierons de ne pas trop vous gêné mais les balles se perdent vite en général.

Sakura lui sourit puis s'inclina avant de partir rejoindre son groupe. Le groupe de fille nous regardait, elles étaient toutes très mignonne. Surtout avec leur mini-jupe.

Elle ne portait pas toutes les mêmes. Sakura était de loin la plus joli: elle portait une mini-jupe noir avec un haut couleur pomme. Ses cheveux ruisselaient le long de ses bras et de son dos. Le professeur siffla.

- Bien, vu votre nombre je veux deux équipes de sept! Dépêchez-vous!

J'étais dans la même équipe que Hatsu et Yamazaki et contre celle de Train. Si le niveau n'a pas changer depuis que je suis partis je peux dire que j'étais dans la meilleure équipe. Le match commença. Un membre de l'équipe adverse s'empara de la balle. Il dribla jusqu'à se qu'on lui bloque le passage. Il remarqua Train qui était démarqué et lui passa le ballon. Tous les joueurs se ruèrent sur lui. Il couru jusqu'au panier, mais il ne pourrait jamais marqué: il était face à un garçon de mon équipe très grand et très bon pour contrer les joueurs adverses. Il tira mais ne marqua pas La balle rebondi contre la panier lorsque le garçon devant le panier bondit à son tour, Train s'empara de la balle et marqua avant que le garçon est mis un pied au sol: il avait fait un magnifique rebond Ils avaient un point! Je souris, il semblait que j'avais un adversaire à la hauteur. La balle était pour nous je m'en saisis et allais directement vers le panier en driblant entre les joueurs. Ils étaient tous étonnés, j'en profitais et marquais un panier. Nous étions a égalité.

- Allez les filles!! Sexclama Sakura.

Je me tournais vers elle, croyant que c'était nous les filles mais je me trompais: elle appelait le groupe de fille qui nous dévorait des yeux depuis cinq minutes.

- Vous les regarderez plus tard, je suis pas là pour assister à un match de basket!

Elle ajouta quelque chose plus bas que seule les filles entendirent, elles rirent puis se remirent à leur entraînement. Elle commençait par faire du french-cancan mais un peu différemment: elle levait le bras gauche en même temps que la jambe droite, on aurait dit une marche militaire mais c'était beaucoup plus agréable, on voyait toutes les culottes des pompom-girl! Je secouais la tête et me remis au jeu qui était plus important. Hatsu avait la balle. Il était bloqué mais refusait de passer la balle Il était toujours aussi personnel dans son jeu. Il lança la balle de toutes ses forces vers le panier mais ne réussit pas à l'atteindre. Elle passa dans l'autre terrain et allait droit vers Sakura.

- SAKURA ATTENTION!! Mécriais-je.

- SAKURAAA!! Cria Train.

Elle se retourna et mit ses mains devant son visage juste avant que la balle ne la touche. Elle baissa ses bras, un peu étonnée, tout c'était passé très vite mais elle avait de très bon réflexe. Elle prit la balle et s'avança vers nous. Train alla à sa rencontre, elle lui sourit.

- ça va? Sinquiéta Train.

- Oui, heureusement que tu m'as prévenue Sourit Sakura. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui a crié "Sakura attention" non?

- C'est Shaolan.

Elle me regarda un peu plus durement que Train mais elle me sourit doucement.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le ballon.

- De rienSakura. Tu peux nous rendre le ballon s'il te plaît? Demandais-je doucement.

Elle me le lança avec force et repartit vers ses collègues. Je souris, maintenant j'allais bientôt pouvoir découvrir beaucoup plus de chose sur elle et je ne la lâcherais plus du tout.

- Allez les gars on y retourne!! Train la balle est pour ton équipe.

Il me regarda avec surprise puis sourit Ce qui était étonnement puisque la balle revenait forcément à son équipe. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi il chuchota.

- Tu es l'un des rare qu'elle déteste et qui l'attire en même temps Fais attention. On veille sur elle. On ne te laissera pas recommencer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: fatigue

****

Shaolan POV:

Je me réveillais doucement J'avais été étonné de voir que Train était au courant de se qu'il s'était passé entre Sakura et moi quand on était plus jeune Je haussais les épaules et me préparais pour aller en cours. Sur le chemin je croisais Eriol et Tomoyo, je n'étais qu'à moitié surpris de les voir ensemble. Si ses deux ne sortaient pas bientôt ensemble je me converti en prêtre! Je vis au loin Sakura qui remarqua aussi le couple, un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage. Je courais vers elle, je fus surpris de la voir avec des cernes immenses sous les yeux.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormis? Demandais-je sérieusement.

- Ha Je ne sais plus.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu sinon tu vas tomber malade.

- Je sais dit simplement Sakura.

Les autres nous ont rejoins et nous avons commencer la journée. Durant la pause j'allais voir Sakura dans sa classe.Lorsque j'entrais je remarquais que Sakura était à sa place, la tête dans les bras, allongé sur la tablecomme beaucoup d'élèves après ou avant les cours. Mais se n'était pas son style Je m'approchais d'elle pour remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

- Quoi? Interrogea-t-elle.

Elle avait la voix endormit. Elle releva la tête et je remarquais que ses cernes immenses sous ses yeux n'avait toujours pas disparu. Je soupirais.

- Tu ne t'es pas reposée Comment tu fais pour ne pas dormir? Tu as autant d'activité que ça?

- Ouiet après je dois révisé pour être au top Déclara Sakura.

Elle bailla puis elle posa sa tête sur la table.

- Tu es déjà une excellente élève, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais révisé alors qu'il n'y a pas d'examens. Fis-je remarquer.

- Parce que c'est la seule chose dans laquelle je suis douée.

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec une telle tristesse. Je m'assis à ses côtés et la regardais.

- Tu n'es pas doué que pour ça! Dans les pom-pom girls tu es doué, en la danse aussi, je ne t'ai pas vu dans d'autres matières mais tu es vraiment pleine de ressources!

- Mouais Au fait pourquoi t'es venu?

- Je m'inquiétais Avouais-je. Tu as entraînement ce soir?

- Oui.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller et te reposer un peu.

- Mais je dois y aller! Opposa Sakura.

Je soupirais, elle était irrécupérable! Elle allait mourir de fatigue si elle continuait mais elle est tellement têtue qu'elle ne se ménagera jamais!

****

Sakura POV:

La journée était presque fini. Il ne manquait plus que l'entraînement des pom-pom girls J'avais réussis à paraître éveillée durant la journée, il n'y avait que le matin ou j'avais ressemblé à un zombi. J'enfilais ma tenue d'entraînement.

- Allez les filles on se dépêche sinon vous n'aurez pas le temps de regarder les garçons avant que le cours commence! Dis-je doucement.

Je sortis en courant et allais sur notre terrain. Les garçons commençaient déjà à jouer, Train s'entraînait dur, apparemment il considérait Li comme son rival. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Enfin les garçons entre eux font souvent se genre de chose je suppose. Je sentais que quelqu'un me regardait, je levais la tête pour croisé le regard de Shaolan, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Il me sourit puis il repartit dans son jeu. Je l'avais vu joué. C'est vrai qu'il était doué, mais il semblait un peu trop personnel. Je commençais l'entraînement lorsque toutes les filles furent arrivée sur le terrain. Deux heures plus tard, c'était la fin. Pendant que les filles se changeaient et repartaient chez elle, je rangeais le matériel. J'étais vraiment très fatiguée se soir Je crois que je ne ferais pas de révision, je ferais une heure en plus ce week-end.

****

Shaolan POV:

Tout le monde était partit. Train m'avait tenu compagnie un instant. Il m'avait dit qu'il me prenait pour un rival et qu'il ferait tout pour être meilleur que moi. Je lui avais dis que j'en ferais autant. Il n'avait rien contre moi mais il appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un de son niveau. Tout comme moi. La nuit était silencieuse et paisible. Je regardais mon portable, Sakura était à l'intérieur depuis vingt minutes! Je rentrais doucement et attendit un instant devant la porte du vestiaire des filles.

- Sakura c'est moi, si tu es en train de te changer prend rapidement un truc pur te cacher parce que je rentre. Prévins-je.

J'ouvris lentement la porte et je ne vis personne Une fois la porte complètement ouverte je remarquais que Sakura était couché sur le sol. Je courais à ses côtés, je lui prenais le pouls: il était régulier. Je soupirais de soulagement, elle avait dû s'endormir d'un coup. Je pris ses affaires et les rangeais dans son sac puis je la mis sur mon dos. Je la portais jusqu'à chez moi, heureusement Wei était là et il m'ouvrit la porte. Il avait eu l'air étonné lorsqu'il m'avait vu avec Sakura sur le dos et Eriol apparu à ce moment.

- Ha tu tombes bien! Tu peux appeler Tomoyo et lui demandé de prévenir la famille de Sakura, elle ne rentrera pas ce soir. Dis-je.

- Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Sinquiéta Eriol.

- C'est rien de grave, elle s'est juste endormit. Elle ne dort pas beaucoup en ce moment alors elle s'est endormit dans les vestiaires.

Je la montais dans ma chambre pendant qu'Eriol allait dans la sienne pur prévenir Tomoyo. Je posais délicatement Sakura sur mon lit et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Je me déshabillais pour ne rester qu'en caleçon et je me couchais à ces côtés L'entraînement m'avait épuisé et je m'endormis rapidement.

****

Sakura POV:

Je me réveillais J'avais dû tomber de sommeil dans les vestiaire Mais là je ne suis pas dans les vestiaires! Je suis dans un lit!! Que je ne connais pas! Dans une chambre que je ne connais pas non plus! Je me tournais légèrement et je remarquais au comble de l'horreur que j'étais aux côtés d'un garçon!!

- HAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut et me regarda avec inquiétude C'était Shaolan!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as fais un cauchemar? Sinquiéta Shaolan.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Dans ce lit avec toi!? Demandais-je paniqué.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas C'est dommage je suis sûr que tu avais aimé pourtant. Soupira-t-il.

- On a

Je me mis à rougir immédiatement.

****

J'ai couché avec Shaolan! J'AI COUCHER AVEC LUI!! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! Je ne m'en souviens même pas!! Mon dieu!! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis maudite!!

Je l'entendis exploser de rire, je l'observais avec gêne. Peu à peu il se calma puis il me frotta les cheveux.

- Je plaisantais! Avoua-t-il. Je ne t'ai rien fais! Tu t'es simplement endormis dans les vestiaires et je t'ai ramené chez moi. Tu vas rester dormir ici puisqu'Eriol a téléphoner

à Tomoyo de ma part pour qu'elle prévienne ta famille.

- Elle a dû dire que je dormais chez elle sinon Toya aurait déjà débarqué! Dis-je.

- Toya?

- C'est mon frère, il est super protecteur avec moi.

- Ha Bon allez dors, j'ai pas envie de retrouver un zombi demain. T'es plus mignonne lorsque tu es en forme. Sourit Shaolan.

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front puis il se recoucha, dos à moi. J'étais assez gênée, c'était la première fois que je dormais avec un garçon En plus j'avais encore

mon uniforme et j'avais trop chaud!

- Shaolan?

- Oui?

- ça te dérange si j'enlève une couverture, j'ai trop chaud.

- Un peu je vais avoir froid Enlève ton uniforme. Répondit Shaolan.

Je rougis furieusement et j'étais troublé, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être en sous-vêtement à côté de lui! Il dû s'apercevoir que ça me gênait.

- T'inquiète pas, je te sauterais pas dessus et je ne regarderais pas. Je l'aurais déjà fais sinon! Sourit-il.

Je soupirais et retirais ma jupe et me chemise pour rester en débardeur culotte à côté de Shaolan. Malgré ma gêne je m'endormis assez vite.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: rapprochement

****

Shaolan POV:

Je me réveillais à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui m'arrivait en plein visage J'ouvris les yeux mais je ne t'étais pas encore tout à fait éveillé. Je sentais un poids contre mon torse, je baissais les yeux et remarquais que Sakura dormait tout contre moi. Je souris, elle était tellement belle! Dans notre sommeil nous avions dû énormément bouger car la couverture avait bien descendu: elle arrivait vers la taille de Sakura. Elle était en simple culotte débardeur, j'observais le sol et vis sa chemise, sa jupe ainsi que son soutien-gorge Sympa d'ailleurs, il était en dentelle noir. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux et la serrais un peu plus contre moi. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais faire la même chose mais de manière officielle Je la vis papillonné des yeux pour finalement les ouvrir, elle semblait légèrement perdu, elle se redressa légèrement avant de reposé sa tête contre moi et de fermé les yeux. Elle mit sa main sur mon torse. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux et je sentis ses mains remonter le long de mon buste, elle se redressa et me regarda avant de rougir.

- Excuse moi! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour arriver là! Je suis désolée! Sexcusa-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave. Tu as dû me trouver plus confortable que ton oreiller!

Elle se détacha complètement de moi et se cacha un peu plus sous les couvertures mais j'avais vu que son regard s'était attardé sur mon torse Même avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous lorsque nous étions jeune, elle devait m'apprécié physiquement vu ses réactions. Elle allait se lever mais je lui attrapais le poignet et la forçait

à se recoucher.

- J'ai un truc à te demander.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, ça devait être Eriol qui venait me réveillé. Je fis signe à Sakura de se taire puis je la glissais sous moi, elle rougit immédiatement, elle était

tellement mignonne comme ça! La porte s'ouvrit.

- Shaolan c'est l'heure Ho pardon!! Sexcusa Eriol.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, je me poussais de sur Sakura qui me regarda méchamment.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça!? Gronda-t-elle.

- Je voulais qu'il s'en aille le plus tôt possible et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que ça n'éveille pas les soupçons Ce que je voulais te demandé tout

à l'heure c'est si tu savais ce que ressentait Tomoyo pour Eriol.

- Elle l'aime même moi je l'ai remarqué alors que d'habitude je ne le vois jamais! Déclara Sakura.

- Et Eriol l'aime aussi, ça te dirait d'accéléré le moment de leur déclaration? Demandais-je.

- Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

- Hum Il faudrait les réunir tout les deux mais par "hasard".

- Je sais! Sexclama Sakura. On a qu'a faire une sorte de pyjama parti! Au bout d'un moment on les laisse tout les deux pendant la nuit!

- Si on s'en va tout les deux ils vont se douter de quelque chose vu comment on est l'un avec l'autre A moins que Il faudrait qu'ils croient qu'après cette nuit on est ensemble ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-  Mais dès qu'ils sont ensemble on arrêtera. Dit Sakura.

- Oui.

- Et tu feras pas de truc bizarre. Continua-t-elle.

- Bizarre?

- M'embrasser par exemple.

- Je serais obligé, tu as déjà vu des couples qui ne s'embrasse jamais? Demandais-je. Je le ferais peu si tu veux et que lorsqu'ils seront là.

- Mais je n'ai jamais embrassé personne!

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, ce qu'elle avait dit était sortit tout seul. Je lui souris doucement.

- Eh bien je vais te le donner maintenant pour éviter certaines réactions que tu pourrais avoir devant les autres.

- Quoi?! Sexclama-t-elle.

****

Sakura POV:

Même si j'étais gênée par ce qu'il venait de dire, je le laissais avancé vers moi à cause de son regard. C'était la première fois qu'on me lançait un tel regard Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. C'était beaucoup plus doux que ce que j'imaginais Il lécha ma lèvre inférieur et sous la surprise j'ouvris la bouche. Je sentis sa langue rencontrer la mienne, c'était agréable! Je nouais mes bras autours de son cou et il se colla un peu plus à moi. Soudain j'entendis un toussotement, Shaolan et moi nous sommes séparé pour voir Eriol avec un sourire.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais si vous ne vous préparez pas maintenant vous serez en retard. Dit-il.

Il ressortit de la pièce, je devais avoir l'air complètement niaise mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sourire! Je comprends pourquoi les gens aiment bien s'embrasser! C'est tellement merveilleux. Je surpris le regard de Shaolan, il souriait aussi.

- Tu as l'air d'apprécié Dit-il doucement.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et se leva. Comme il était de dos je pouvais l'observé sous toutes les coutures sans qu'il ne le voit. Il avait un dos magnifique avec ses épaules puissantes et sa stature en V Il se tourna vers moi.

- Je vais te conduire à la salle de bain, j'irais après toi.

- D'accord.

J'enroulais autours de ma taille la couverture et pris mes vêtements de la veille, il faudra que j'appel Tomoyo pour lui demander qu'elle m'apporte une culotte propre Comme j'allais souvent chez elle à l'improviste j'avais laissé quelques vêtements là-bas, heureusement! Shaolan ouvrit une porte qui n'était pas loin de la porte de sa chambre, la salle de bain était immense! Il y avait même une grande baignoire qui faisait pensé aux bains de vapeur!

- Je te laisse te préparer. Déclara Shaolan.

- Merci.

Je fermais la porte à clé derrière lui et me déshabillais complètement avant de sauter sous la douche.

****

Shaolan POV:

Je descendis à la cuisine et je vis qu'Eriol s'y trouvait. Il me regarda avec un sourire.

- Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit? Demanda-t-il dun air entendu.

- Oui Mais je dois dire que j'ai préféré ce matin puisque c'est là ou on a fait le plus de chose. Souris-je.

- Tu ne l'as tout de même pas défloré.

- Non! Elle n'est pas comme ça Dit on pourrait peut être faire une soirée ou on inviterait Sakura et Tomoyo, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

- Je dis que c'est surtout parce que tu veux redormir avec Sakura! Sexclama Eriol.

- Pitié!

- Okay On la ferait quand?

- Vendredi soir, comme ça le lendemain on a pas cours.

- ça me va Au fait, depuis quand Sakura se laisse faire quand tu l'embrasses? Interrogea Eriol.

- Depuis ce matin Elle me fait un peu plus confiance maintenant et se laisse plus facilement approché c'est pour ça que je veux faire cette nuit, plus elle me verra et plus elle tombera sous le charme

- Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi non plus Conseilla Eriol.

J'hochais la tête, c'est vrai que je faisais une sorte de double jeu: je rapprochais Eriol et Tomoyo mais j'en profitais aussi pour m'approcher de Sakura. Celle-ci arriva d'ailleurs dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Eriol!

- Bonjour! Sourit Eriol. Alors si j'ai bien compris ça s'améliore avec Shaolan!

- Oui

- Mais on ne sort pas ensemble. Déclarais-je.

J'avais glissé cette phrase pour que Sakura ne me contredise pas sans le savoir puis j'allais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Après une heure on était tous en route vers le lycée, Tomoyo nous attendait devant la grille. Sakura couru vers elle dès qu'elle la vit.

- Bonjour, tu as l'air plus en forme qu'hier! Je dois remercié Shaolan! Sourit Tomoyo.

- C'est normal Tomoyo, je ne pouvais pas la laissé par terre dans les vestiaires.

- Surtout qu'elle aime bien être sous toi maintenant fit remarquer Eriol.

Sakura rougit immédiatement sous le regard incompréhensif de Tomoyo.

- Tu me raconteras sur le chemin des toilettes, je t'ai apporter ce que tu m'as demandé. Dit Tomoyo.

- Merci!

Elles partirent toutes les deux en directions des bâtiment pendant qu'Eriol et moi nous sommes partit en cours.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: la soirée

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais content, Tomoyo avait rapidement accepté de venir passé la soirée avec nous… Elle avait même demandé à Sakura de ne pas prendre d'affaire pour lui faire essayer ses créations. J'avais hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait les vêtements de Tomoyo. J'étais en train de préparé à manger avec Eriol lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, j'allais ouvrir et vis que Tomoyo venait d'arriver avec un immense sac.

- Entre, on est en train de faire à manger… Sakura n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, si je connais bien Sakura elle arrivera d'ici cinq minutes totalement essoufflé en s'excusant d'être en retard. Sourit Tomoyo.

- C'est vrai que tu m'as dis qu'elle était souvent en retard mais je ne l'ai jamais vu… Viens je vais te montrer la chambre pour que tu puisses poser tes affaires. Dit Eriol.

Ils montèrent tout les deux à l'étage et je terminais de cuisiné lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, je souris en voyant que cinq minutes étaient passé… Voyons voir si Tomoyo connaît bien Sakura. J'ouvris la porte et je vis Sakura totalement à bout de souffle.

- Par…don… D'être…en…retard…

Je me mis à rire et la fit entré. Elle me suivis jusqu'à la cuisine et s'écroula sur une chaise, je lui versais un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une seule traite.

- Tomoyo et Eriol ne sont pas là? S'étonna Sakura.

- Non, ils sont en haut.

- T'as prévu quoi pour ce soir? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Avouais-je.

- Moi je propose un action vérité déshabilleur! S'exclama Tomoyo en arrivant.

- Ho non! S'opposa Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je.

- Un action/ vérité normal mais lorsqu'on refuse de faire ce qu'on demande on enlève un vêtement. Expliqua Tomoyo.

- Hum… ça me paraît pas mal.

Je regardais intensément Sakura qui se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle était mignonne comme ça. Nous avons rapidement puis nous avons commencer le jeu de Tomoyo.

- Shaolan, action ou vérité? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Action.

- Embrasse Sakura.

- Hey! Pourquoi je suis dedans alors que c'est mon gage! Râla Sakura.

- Parce que je ne vous ai jamais vu vous embrassé et que j'ai envie de le voir. Sourit Tomoyo.

Sakura soupira et je m'approchais d'elle, je posais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Tout comme la dernière fois je lui léchais la lèvre inférieur pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche et j'engouffrais ma langue en elle. J'adorais l'embrassé, elle était doué… Je me séparais d'elle ensuite.

- à moi, Eriol, action ou vérité?

- Hum… vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Tomoyo?

Eriol me regarda avec étonnement puis il soupira et retira son haut. Je vis avec mécontentement Sakura qui observait avec attention le torse d'Eriol.

- Se ne sont pas des choses qui se disent dans des jeux. Déclara Eriol. Sakura, action ou vérité?

- Action!

- Fais une déclaration enflammé à Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo! Tu es la muse de mes nuits! Lorsque tu n'es plus là, je me sens vide! Parmi toute les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus douce! Je t'aime Tomoyo! Tu m'as redonné envie de vivre alors que je n'en avais plus envie! Tu m'as donné de l'espoir quand je n'en avais plus! Tomoyo! Je veux être avec toi pour toujours!

Elle avait dit tout ça avec un air grandiloquent et nous avons tous explosé de rire! C'était une déclaration digne de Dawson (NdA: je détestais cette série rien que pour ça!) Elle s'assit correctement et me regarda.

- Action ou vérité? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vérité.

- Hum…. Réfléchit-elle. Tu fais quelle taille?

- Du trente huit.

- Mais non pas celle là! Ta taille personnelle! Tomoyo voulait la savoir. Informa Sakura.

- C'est normal tu ne m'as donné aucun détail croustillant sur ta nuit passé avec Shaolan! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Je veux bien donné ma taille mais c'est Sakura qui mesure. Dis-je séducteur.

Elle rougit furieusement.

- Jamais!

- Bon, c'est à moi. Tomoyo, action ou vérité? Demandais-je.

- Action.

- à charge de revanche tu vas embrassé Eriol pendant cinq minutes et avec la langue!

Tomoyo s'avança vers Eriol, tout les deux avaient prit quelques couleurs, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, ils étaient mignons tout les deux. Je me tournais légèrement vers Sakura qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Sakura… commença Tomoyo.

- Vérité!

- Comment embrasse Shaolan? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Très bien… Bon Eriol, action ou vérité? Ajouta précipitamment Sakura.

- Action.

- Fais un suçon à Shaolan.

- Quoi!!!!!!!!!!! M'écriais-je.

**Normal POV:**

Eriol sourit puis il se leva pour aller à côté de Shaolan, il n'avait tellement envie d'enlever son pantalon et se ne serait pas lui qui porterait la marque. Il posa l'une de ses main sur le cou de Shaolan puis ses lèvres de l'autres côté, il suça pendant deux minutes puis il se retira laissant une belle marque rouge dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Sakura, tu me le paieras! Cracha Shaolan.

- Tomoyo? Demanda Eriol.

- Vérité.

- Quelle est la pire chose que tu es faites?

- Mettre un laxatif dans le café d'un employé de ma mère que je n'appréciais pas. Avoua Tomoyo. Shaolan action ou vérité?

- Action.

- Lundi tu devras te déguisé en soubrette pour aller au lycée! Déclara Tomoyo.

- Jamais.

Shaolan retira son haut, les deux jeunes filles furent impressionné de voir qu'il était aussi musclé! Il avait un torse superbe mais Sakura détourna bien vite les yeux.

- Sakura action ou vérité? Demanda Shaolan.

- Action.

- Tu devrais me laisser faire ce que je veux de toi pendant une heure!

- … Tomoyo, sa peut durer une heure un rapport sexuel? Interrogea naïvement Sakura.

- Oui.

Sakura soupira puis elle retira une de ses chaussettes.

- Hey tu triches! S'écria Shaolan.

- La règle dit de retirer un vêtement, elle ne précise pas lequel! Opposa Sakura. Tu n'étais pas obligé de retirer ton haut! Tu veux que je retire l'autre pour que ça fasse la paire?

Shaolan soupira, elle avait raison et il s'était fait avoir! Sakura se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Tomoyo?

- Action

- Je vais reprendre une idée que j'ai déjà eu. Fais un suçon à Eriol.

Tomoyo rougit légèrement puis elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui lui tendait son cou, elle passa deux minutes sur la peau blanche du jeune garçon pour que celle-ci se retrouve rouge. Sakura souriait doucement en voyant ses deux amis gênés… Leur plan pour les mettre ensemble sera peut être plus simple que prévu. Tomoyo se sépara d'Eriol et pour coupé court à d'éventuelle question elle se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Action ou vérité? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi? Râla Shaolan. Action.

- Toi et Sakura devrez dormir ensemble.

- Pas de problème!

- Quoi?!!!! Mais si il y en a un!!!!!!! T'es un garçon!!!! S'exclama Sakura.

- ça te posait pas de problème en début de semaine il me semble… Fit remarquer Shaolan. Et de toute façon je ne retirais pas un autre vêtement pour quelque chose qui n'est pas désagréable!

- Bon d'accord… soupira Sakura.

- En parlant de dormir, il est tard on devrait se coucher… Tu prend ta chambre Eriol.

- Oui, tu viens Tomoyo? Demanda Eriol.

- Je te suis!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: the night

**Shaolan POV:**

Tomoyo et Eriol venaient de sortir de ma chambre lorsque je vis Sakura se pencher vers ses affaires et remettre quelques coussins sur le lit. Elle me regarda en souriant.

- Tu as accepté pour qu'ils se confessent cette nuit?

- Bien sûr!

Je mentais un peu: c'était aussi pour rester un peu seul avec elle que j'avais accepté cette action… Mais elle ne devait pas le savoir sinon elle se méfierait et s'éloignerait encore plus.

- Tu peux me laisser seule le temps que je me change? Demanda Sakura.

- Si tu veux…

Je sortais et refermais la porte derrière moi, je vis qu'Eriol attendait quelques portes plus loin. Je le rejoignis.

- Toi aussi elle t'a mit dehors pour se changer?

- Oui… Profite bien de cette nuit parce que Tomoyo ne retrouvera plus de truc pour forcer Sakura à dormir avec toi.

- Attend… ce gage c'était pour que Sakura et moi on se rapproche?

- Bien sûr!

Je souris, on avait tous essayé mutuellement de rapprocher les autres sans qu'ils le sachent… Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas si je pouvais faire d'une pierre deux coups! Je le regardais.

- Profite de cette soirée pour te déclarer…

Je m'en allais vers ma chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Je frappais à ma porte et entrais. Je faillis m'étouffer en voyant Sakura: elle portait une nuisette en soie noire qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse avec un décolleté assez plongeant.

- Je sais, c'est court… C'est Tomoyo qui l'a faites. Dit-elle avec gêne.

- Mais sa te va bien!

Elle me sourit, je la portais et me dirigeais vers le lit.

- Shaolan! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? S'écria-t-elle.

- Je te kidnappe pour te mettre dans mon lit!

Je la jetais presque sur le matelas, elle attrapa un oreiller et me le mit en pleine figure avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir.

- Ha c'est comme ça!

Je pris un coussin et lui lançais, nous avons commencer à faire une bataille en courant partout dans la chambre, elle était bonne, elle savait bien esquiver! Nous avons

rit ensemble puis je remarquais qu'elle courait vers moi avec son arme, je fis un pas de côté et elle s'écroula sur le lit. Mais je n'avais pensé qu'elle m'aurait attraper le bras, je tombais au dessus d'elle. Elle allait me donner un coup de coussin mais je le lui arrachais et commençais à la chatouiller. Son rire cristallin résonna dans toute la pièce, je me sentais heureux.

- Arrê…te… Supplia Sakura.

- Supplie moi.

-S'il…te… plait!

Je souris avant d'arrêter ma torture et je l'observais. Elle essayait de reprendre un souffle normal en fermant les yeux, elle avait toujours un sourire accrocher sur ses

lèvres… douces et vermeilles. Je me penchais doucement vers elle… J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Je lui déposais des baisers dans le cou avant de regagner ses

lèvres, elle entrouvrit presque immédiatement sa bouche pour me laisser approfondir le baiser. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour rester à jamais dans ses bras,

contre elle… partageant sa bouche. C'était la première fois que je souhaitais quelque chose comme ça… Je me détachais d'elle et roulais sur le côté.

- On ferait mieux de se coucher, dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre moi pendant que j'éteignis la lumière. J'étais assez étonné qu'elle accepte d'être aussi proche de moi mais je ne m'en plaignais

pas! Cette histoire entre Eriol et Tomoyo nous rapprochait doucement… C'est vrai que j'étais un véritable con lorsque j'étais jeune avec Sakura mais maintenant, je

ne veux plus me passer d'elle… Plus je suis avec elle plus je suis amoureux… Je ne la laisserais plus partir, je la veux pour moi seul même si je sais qu'en pensant ça

je suis un parfait égoïste mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de la voir avec un autre. Je la regardais tendrement, elle était déjà endormis… Elle était

tellement belle. Je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras.

**Normal POV:**

Le lendemain matin lorsque Sakura se réveilla elle se rendit compte qu'elle était contre le torse nu de Shaolan, elle rougit légèrement. Sa gêne s'accentua lorsqu'elle remarqua que le jeune homme la regardait. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien… J'aime bien te regarder, tu es vraiment mignonne.

- Arrête de plaisanter…

- Je ne plaisante pas, du moins pas avec toi.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, Sakura vit qu'il était sérieux mais elle avait tout de même peur qu'il se moque encore d'elle comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé.

Elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui même si elle en mourait d'envie. Il posa une main sur sa joue et s'approcha doucement de Sakura. Elle le laissa déposé

un baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle s'écarta. L'ambiance était un peu plus tendu jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillement brise le silence… Shaolan éclata de rire sous l'air gêné de Sakura.

- Il fallait le dire si tu avais faim!

Il prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cuisine mais ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, ils avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à café! Devant leur

air ébahit Tomoyo et Eriol s'embrassaient amoureusement!

- TOMOYO MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Sakura.

Le couple se sépara en un sursaut pour regarder avec étonnement leurs deux amis qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Tomoyo sourit doucement tandis que Sakura

lui prenait les mains.

- Je veux tout savoir raconte!!

- Eh bien… Cette nuit, avec Eriol nous n'arrivions pas à dormir, alors nous avons parler de tout et de rien puis dans la discussion il m'a avouer qu'il m'aimait. Je lui ai

dis que c'était réciproque et voilà!

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Tomoyo! T'as vu Shaolan le plan a fonctionné!

- Le plan? Interrogea Eriol.

- Oui, en fait cette histoire de pyjama party est une idée de Sakura et moi pour que vous vous déclariez. Expliqua Shaolan.

- Et l'histoire entre Sakura et toi? Je n'ai pas rêvé, je vous ai bien vu vous embrasser, dit Eriol.

- C'était pour que ça paraisse moins suspect, avoua Sakura.

- Mais pour moi c'était tout de même sérieux, confessa Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement et rougit légèrement. Le jeune chinois sourit, bientôt suivit de Tomoyo et Eriol. Mais aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avaient remarquer le clin d'œil complice que les deux amoureux s'étaient échanger. Tomoyo et Eriol avaient de la suite dans les idées, ils avaient décidé de rapprocher encore plus Shaolan et Sakura pour qu'il puisse finir ensemble. Ils étaient persuader qu'ils formeraient un beau couple.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: la compétition

Shaolan, Eriol et Tomoyo étaient dans des gradins, ils étaient venue voir une compétition de danse classique… Chose que Shaolan trouvait ennuyeuse jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que Sakura allait participé! Il tenait l'information de Tomoyo, Sakura ne lui avait jamais rien dit bien qu'ils se soient beaucoup rapprocher ses dernier temps. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulé depuis la soirée organisé chez Shaolan et Sakura et lui avaient "rompu" à l'instant même ou Eriol et Tomoyo leur avaient annoncé qu'ils formaient un couple. Shaolan avait été triste mais il profitait de tout ses moments passés avec Sakura pour s'approcher d'elle et ainsi la séduire. Il se souvint avec nostalgie qu'une fois il avait faillit la faire céder au lycée…

**Flash-back.**

Sakura et Shaolan étaient tout les deux pour laissé le couple tranquille. Il se promenait le long des allées de cerisier tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Je dois dire que ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir t'embrasser lorsque j'en ai envie…

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement et rougit légèrement, Shaolan profita de son trouble pour la coller contre un cerisier. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, alternant son regard entre ses yeux et ses lèvres et constata avec soulagement que Sakura avait déjà fermé les yeux se préparant à l'échange qu'ils allaient avoir. Shaolan n'était plus qu'à un centimètre lorsqu'un grand cri vint rompre le charme de l'instant. Il se sentit tiré en arrière et son regard se posa sur Kazuma.

- Sakura! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu étais en train de faire?! Interrogea Kazuma.

- Heu… C'est… En fait… Bafouilla la jeune fille.

- Kazuma, tu devrais laissé les couples qui se forment tranquille, dit Tomoyo en arrivant.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche… Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de rien moi? S'écria le jeune homme avec une moue dépité.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Shaolan soupira en y repensant, Kazuma s'était excusé une bonne vingtaine de fois mais Sakura n'avait plus jamais voulu se laisser embrassé. Il voulait que Sakura l'aime en retour mais pour le moment cela semblait impossible à réalisé… La compétition débuta, Shaolan ne regardait que d'un œil distrait les jeunes filles qui évoluaient sur la musique tandis que Tomoyo disait tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur enchaînement sous l'oreille attentive des deux jeunes garçons. Une musique un peu plus gaie que les autres débuta et Shaolan vit avec émerveillement Sakura arrivé sur la scène. Elle bougeait en rythme, son corps semblait exprimé ses pensées… Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la danse classique pouvait créer de telles sentiments en lui, il avait toujours pensé qu'être en tutu et bouger bizarrement était follement inutiles mais désormais, il voyait Sakura et sa vision en était changé. C'était comme si avec une seule danse le monde devenait meilleur. La musique diminua jusqu'à s'arrêté totalement, Sakura s'inclina puis elle partit sous les applaudissements chaleureux du public. Après une heure toutes les danseuses remontèrent sur scène pour obtenir leur classement, les premières pleuraient d'être à la fin du classement. Shaolan retenait son souffle, espérant de tout son cœur que Sakura soit la première du classement. À chaque prénom qui passait, il se sentait soulagé mais en même temps la pression augmentait, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ressentait Sakura en ce moment. Il ne resta plus que Sakura et une autre fille.

- La dauphine est mademoiselle Kuga… Mademoiselle Kinomoto est la gagnante de cette compétition.

Il n'y eu aucun bruit puis soudain il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Tomoyo sautait dans la foule en exprimant sa joie, Eriol applaudissait à s'en faire rougir les mains et Shaolan vociférait que Sakura était la meilleure! Sakura prit le trophée avec quelques larmes de joie qui perlaient le long de ses joues. Elle s'inclina encore une fois avant de quitter la scène sous le regard de Shaolan. Ce dernier sortit de la salle avec Tomoyo et Eriol pour attendre Sakura… Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Shaolan, sa ne te dérange pas de rester avec Sakura et de la féliciter pour nous? Mère m'a demander de lui présenter Eriol et si nous avons du retard elle aura une mauvaise opinion…

- Je m'en fiche mais Sakura va être un peu déçu.

- Fais-lui un gros bisous de ma part, dit Tomoyo.

Après un dernier signe de main, elle s'éloigna avec Eriol vers une voiture au vitre teinté qui attendait devant la salle. Ils entrèrent dedans et le véhicule partit rapidement laissant Shaolan seul. Il regarda sa montre: vingt heure trente… Tomoyo lui avait dit que pour enfiler la tenue des danseuses étoiles il fallait compter au minimum vingt minutes et autant pour l'enlever. Donc Sakura devrait apparaître d'ici une demi heure grand maximum.

******************

Sakura venait de finir de se changer, elle avait essayer de se dépêcher mais beaucoup de monde était venue la voir pour la félicité ou pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait eu que de la chance et elle avait prit du retard à cause de ça. Elle sortit enfin de la salle par l'arrière, sa donnait sur une rue un peu plus sombre mais elle était sûre d'être tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir deux garçons qui devaient avoir deux ans de plus qu'elle, la chose sur son épaule était une main.

- Salut ma jolie!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi tard dans la rue?

- Rien qui vous regarde, répondit Sakura.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin mais elle fut de nouveau retenue, elle se retourna vers ces deux garçons qu'elle n'appréciait absolument pas.

- Oui?

- Tu pourrais être plus sympa!

- Ne soyez pas aussi familier avec moi s'il vous plait… Nous ne sommes pas assez proche.

- Hum, si ce n'est que ça, on peut l'arranger!

Le premier garçon la plaqua contre le mur tandis que le deuxième s'occupait de déboutonner la chemise de la jeune fille. Sakura se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait

mais elle était impuissante face aux deux hommes face à elle. Elle tenta de donner un coup de pied bien placer au premier, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il s'effondra en se tenant l'entre jambe mais le second la gifla tellement fort qu'elle en eu la vision trouble. Elle priait intérieurement que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, n'importe qui du moment que ces deux êtres ignobles disparaissent. Elle se mit à crier pour qu'on vienne lui porter secours mais une main bloqua sa bouche, la forçant à se taire. Elle commença à pleurer, elle ne voulait pas d'une première fois comme ça. Le premier garçon s'était relevé et la gifla sur la même joue que son ami, Sakura s'affaissa sous le coup, elle ne pourrait plus résister très longtemps… Elle sentit une chose visqueuse sur son cou: on était en train de la lécher. Ces attouchements devenaient de plus en plus insupportable. Elle ressentit qu'on lui retirait sa jupe, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Sous la douleur et la peur elle en oubliait la gêne qu'elle aurait dû éprouver si un homme la déshabillait.

_" Je ne voulais pas avoir une première fois comme ça… Pitié mn dieu, faites que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Je vous en supplie… Shaolan..."_ pensa Sakura.

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à son antre, Sakura ferma les yeux pour essayer de se préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Pourtant elle ne sentit rien. Même la sensation de cette main immonde sur sa cuisse avait disparu. Elle ouvrit doucement un œil et sous la scène qui s'offrait à elle, elle regarda de ses yeux ébahis ses agresseurs se faire blesser par un Shaolan plus qu'en colère. Elle le voyait, c'était comme si tout son corps irradiait des ondes agressives… Ses yeux étaient devenu noir. Shaolan donna plusieurs coups bien placé à ses adversaires qui s'effondrèrent au bout de cinq minutes sur le sol puis il se précipita vers Sakura. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid.

- Ca va?

- Je…

Sakura le prit dans ses bras et recommença à pleurer. Shaolan la serra un peu plus fort pour la réconforter, la rassurer. Il avait eu tellement peur lorsqu'il l'avait vu au main de ces garçons. Heureusement qu'il l'avait entendu crier sinon il ne se sera jamais douter qu'il y avait une autre sortie possible et Sakura se serait faites violer sans problème. Shaolan la souleva et commença à sortir de la rue.

- Je t'emmène chez moi.

Sakura ne dit rien, elle se sentait rassurer avec Shaolan. Son père était en voyage et Toya travaillait tard donc elle n'aurait pas à s'expliquer. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Shaolan jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne l'incline vers le sol.

- Tu peux marcher un peu? Il faut que tu montes dans la voiture mais je n'arriverais pas à t'y mettre.

- D'accord.

Il lui ouvrit la portière d'une limousine, il appeler Wei pour faire la surprise à Sakura, pour qu'elle se sente comme une princesse… Mais c'était également pratique dans une situation pareille car Wei ne pourrait pas la voir mal en point. Sakura s'engouffra dans la voiture et Shaolan la suivi, dès que la portière fut fermé la voiture démarra. Shaolan s'approcha de la jeune fille, elle le regarda bizarrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Il posa sa main froide sur la joue enflée de Sakura qui grimaça. Shaolan la regarda tendrement.

- Désolé de te faire mal mais je n'ai pas de glace et il te faut quelque chose de froid pour que ta joue ne bleuit plus.

- Merci…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: une journée ensemble

Shaolan regarda doucement Sakura qui semblait plonger dans ses pensées en voyant défiler le paysage au dehors de la voiture, elle avait les yeux rougis à cause de ses récentes larmes mais maintenant qu'il était là tout allait beaucoup mieux. La voiture s'arrêta bientôt, Shaolan en sortit pour rapidement faire le tour et ouvrir la portière à Sakura. Elle eu tout juste le temps de se mettre debout que Shaolan la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déposa doucement la jeune fille sur le lit puis il se recula.

- Je vais aller dormir dans le salon

- Non! Ne me laisse pas seule Shaolan!!

- Du calme, il ne t'arrivera rien ici Tu es en sécurité.

- Je t'en prie Shaolan

Le jeune homme ne put résister au regard suppliant de Sakura, il soupira légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue enflée de Sakura.

- Je vais chercher de la glace pour ta joue

Sakura hocha la tête, Shaolan se redressa et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Wei s'y trouvait et lui tendit un linge remplit de glaçon avec un sourire. Le jeune homme avait été étonné puis il sourit, Wei remarquait tout et ne disait rien, il était vraiment génial. Shaolan remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et découvrit Sakura glissé sous les couvertures, sa veste était posé sur son bureau. Il s'assit sur le lit et baissa lentement le linge gelé sur la joue de Sakura qui grimaça. Au bout d'une minute Shaolan sentit la main de Sakura se poser sur la sienne, il la regarda. Elle le fixait de ses beaux yeux remplis d'émotion Incapable de résister à la tentation Shaolan se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Alors qu'il se redressait Sakura lui agrippa le cou pour qu'il reste contre elle, puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau tout en se recouchant, entraînant Shaolan avec elle. Le jeune homme se sépara d'elle sous la surprise: elle venait de commencer à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

- Sakura

- S'il te plait

- Dormir avec toi je peux mais pas à ce point Tu as subit un choc psychologique et je sais que demain tu m'en voudras.

- Non! Je Tout à l'heure, lorsque ces hommes me touchaient Je me disais que je ne voulais pas d'une première fois comme ça, je voulais que ce soit avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie, qui ne soit pas violent, en qui j'avais confiance A ce moment là, j'ai pensé à toi.

Shaolan sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura.

- Je suis flatté et si tu veux je pourrais exaucé ton souhait mais dans quelques mois lorsque je serais sûr que ce ne sera pas à cause de ces deux mecs.

Il se redressa un peu plus pour retirer complètement sa chemise et son pantalon puis il s'allongea au côté de Sakura qu'il prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille rougit à ce contact, Shaolan sourit.

- Enfin je te retrouve Si tu es gênée alors qu'on est qu'en sous-vêtement je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça sera lorsqu'on ira plus loin.

Sakura lui tapa gentiment l'épaule avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité maintenant, la présence de Shaolan la rassurait. Elle s'endormit

rapidement sous le regard paisible du jeune homme. Il se sentait mieux désormais, il savait que Sakura allait bien D'ici demain elle rougirait comme avant en sa présence. Il s'endormit à son tour sous cette pensée.

****

***********************

Le lendemain, Shaolan se réveilla en premier comme d'habitude. Il posa tout de suite les yeux sur le poids qui était contre son torse: Sakura dormait encore. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, soutirant un soupire à la jeune endormie. Après quelques minutes, Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle cligna un instant des paupières ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit ou elle se trouvait puis son regard rencontra celui de Shaolan. L'effet fut immédiat, elle rougit et se redressa oubliant qu'elle était en sous-vêtement Lorsqu'elle le remarqua la jeune fille cria et s'empara du drap pour recouvrir son buste sous le rire de Shaolan. Il frotta ses cheveux.

- Tu es vraiment redevenue normal! C'est bon de te voir comme ça!

Il la serra dans ses bras et Sakura rougit encore plus. Elle blottit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Shaolan sous la honte: elle venait de repenser à ce qu'elle lui avait

demandé cette nuit

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir touchée Shaolan

- De rien ma puce.

- Ma puce?

- Bah oui! Tu as dit que tu m'aimais hier alors tu es ma puce!

- J'ai jamais dit ça!

- Bien sûr que si, lorsque tu as dis que tu voulais coucher avec moi.

- C'est faux, je peux très bien coucher avec toi sans être amoureuse.

- Menteuse

Sakura frissonna, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille et son souffle avait glissé le long de sa nuque Il se redressa et lui fit un clin d'il.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas encore l'avouer c'est pas grave! Je vais attendre le temps qu'il faut! Tu viens?

- Ou?

- Déjeuné!

Sakura hocha la tête et prit la main que Shaolan lui tendait pour sortir du lit. Le jeune homme fouilla un instant dans son placard et en ressortit un peignoir de nuit très

court pour lui mais qui serait parfaitement à la taille de Sakura qui l'enfila. Shaolan n'avait pas résister à l'envie de regarder Sakura. Elle était tellement belle, elle avait

tout ce qu'il faut ou il faut Il soupira de bonheur en pensant qu'un jour peut être elle se laisserait avoir. Il serra sa main dans la sienne et la conduisit dans la cuisine ou se trouvait Wei qui faisait le petit déjeuné.

- Bonjour monsieur Shaolan, mademoiselle Kinomoto. Salua le major d'homme.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour Wei, qu'est-ce que vous nous faites?

- Des pan cakes, j'ai cru comprendre que miss Kinomoto aimait beaucoup cela.

- Comment vous le savez? S'étonna Sakura.

- C'est mon maître qui me l'a dit.

Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan qui lui sourit.

- Tu croyais que je ne savais rien de toi?

- Un peu

- Détrompe toi alors

Wei déposa une première fournée de pan cakes que Sakura engloutit littéralement. Après le petit déjeuner Shaolan entraîna Sakura dans une autre chambre et la fit

asseoir sur un lit.

- Il n'y a personne chez toi aujourd'hui?

- Non, avoua Sakura.

- Génial! J'ai toujours voulu passer tout une journée avec toi. On va aller se mener ensemble et puis on ira au parc!

- Shaolan, je n'ai aucun vêtement

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici, c'est la chambre d'une de mes surs. Shefa est la plus vieille mais c'est aussi la plus petite, elle doit faire ta taille. Comme elle ne vient quasiment jamais tu pourras lui prendre des vêtements.

Shaolan ouvrir la garde robe et observa tous les vêtements qui se présentaient sous ses yeux. Soudain une lueur éclaira son regard.

- Je savais que je l'avais laissé ici!

Il sortit une robe de flanelle verte pomme toute simple mais elle était tout bonnement magnifique!

- Je l'avais acheter pour ma sur mais elle t'ira beaucoup mieux qu'à elle. Tu peux l'essayer?

- Si tu sors

Shaolan fit la moue mais finalement il sortit et attendit devant la porte. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il se retourna immédiatement et fut sous le charme. Sakura

était vraiment belle, la robe mettait ses formes en valeurs, ses yeux ressortaient encore plus et sa peau semblait bronzée. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu es magnifique

- Merci.

- Je me prépare et on y va!

Shaolan partit en courant dans sa chambre tandis que Sakura le suivait tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre du jeune homme il venait juste de finir de

boutonner sa chemise. Sakura aimait la façon dont il était habillé. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise noire entre ouverte, il avait l'allure d'un bad boy.

- C'est bon.

Il lui prit la main et sortit de la maison. Shaolan l'amena dans le parc d'attraction de la ville, il avait toujours voulu se retrouver ici avec Sakura depuis leur voyage en Chine. Il n'avait pas vraiment profiter de cette journée puisqu'à cette époque Sakura ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ils firent plein d'attractions diverses et variées en évitant soigneusement la maison hantée. À midi, le ventre de Sakura cria famine et Shaolan explosa de rire.

- C'est un monstre que tu as dans le ventre! Viens je t'emmène manger!

Sakura était légèrement rouge, gênée par son ventre mais également par le sourire que lui avait fait Shaolan. Ils s'assirent à une table en attendant qu'un serveur vienne prendre leur commande, Shaolan n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de la jeune fille et ils riaient ensemble. Mais quelque chose brisa l'atmosphère

- Lâche ma sur sale morveux!

- Toya! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Shaolan regarda le jeune homme devant lui, il avait dix ans de plus qu'eux facilement, il était brun aux yeux bleus et semblait muscl Très beau pour un homme. Mais il semblait aussi très possessif vu le regard haineux qu'il lui lançait.

- Tu ne lis pas le planning? Je travail ici! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce morveux?

- Toya! C'est pas un morveux! Il m'a même aidé lorsque je me suis faite agressé!

- QUOI???!!!!!!! Je veux les noms, les adresses! Maintenant!

Shaolan se retint d'exploser de rire, le frère de Sakura tenait vraiment à elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai bien frappé, ils ne recommenceront pas de si tôt Je voudrais un coca avec le menu A s'il vous plait.

- Moi c'est le menu B et un sprite, Toya s'il te plait. Dit Sakura.

- Mouais Je t'ai à l'il toi.

Toya repartit en cuisine avec un dernier regard haineux pour Shaolan, Sakura soupira puis regarda Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Désolée pour mon frère.

- C'est pas grave Il semble beaucoup plus vieux que toi.

- Oui, on a dix ans d'écart Mais il est gentil au fond même s'il m'embête un peu trop souvent Et toi tu as combien de sur en tout?

- Quatre, mais elles ne vivent plus à la maison avec mère, elles sont toutes mariées. Shefa a eu un petit garçon il y a pas longtemps. Et tu as déjà rencontré ma cousine et mère Tu connais la personne la plus importante de la famille.

- Ha bon?

- Oui, ma mère dirige beaucoup de firme multinational, lorsque j'aurais fini mes études ici je partirais en Chine et je reprendrais l'entreprise Ce sera crevant.

- Mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Tu devras juste draguer beaucoup moins! Et tu risque de finir vieux sans fille!

- Je ne crois pas! Et puis pour le moment je ne suis pas seul puisque tu es avec moi.

- J'ai jamais dis ça!

- Mais oui Enfin, j'aimerais vraiment être avec toi, tu es différente. Les autres filles seraient déjà avec moi sans que j'ai à me montrer gentil, mais toi Tu ne m'acceptes que lorsque je suis normal.

- Tu es normal aussi lorsque tu dragues!

- Tu ne penses pas que lorsqu'on séduit quelqu'un on met en avant une partie de notre personnalité qui n'est pas la notre? Je n'agis pas en séducteur tout le temps

- Heureusement

- Voilà! Dit Toya en arrivant.

- Merci!

Il posa les plats sur la table et s'en alla en observant sa sur du coin de l'il, elle semblait beaucoup plus heureuse qu'avant Sûrement à cause de ce morveux

Juste parce qu'il s'intéressait à sa sur il ne le supportait pas! Sakura et Shaolan mangèrent tout en continuant de parler, Sakura succombait de plus en plus à Shaolan et il le savait autant qu'elle. Elle se maudissait pour être si faible face à lui Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui résister! Le jeune homme paya le restaurant et ils continuèrent de faire le tour du parc. Vers la fermeture Shaolan entraîna Sakura.

- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande roue Une attraction assez ennuyeuse quand on y pense. Ils montèrent tranquillement et arrivé en haut Sakura en eu le souffle coupé: le coucher de soleil était magnifique, il se reflétait dans la mer. Shaolan sourit en voyant que la vision plaisait à Sakura. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se lova contre lui.

- C'est magnifique Shaolan

- Pas autant que toi

Il la regarda et guida de ses doigts les lèvres de Sakura jusqu'aux siennes, la jeune fille se laissa aller à se baiser et se colla un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

- Je t'aime Sakura.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: on met les choses au point.

Sakura glissa lentement le long de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges Quelle journée! La phrase de Shaolan lui revenait en boucle sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, provoquant une belle couleur sur ses joues.

****

" Je t'aime Sakura"

Elle rougit un peu plus fortement et son sourire s'accentua. Elle couru jusqu'au téléphone, elle était incapable de garder tous ces nouveaux sentiments pour elle! Elle prit le téléphone mais quelqu'un le lui retira des mains.

- Ou étais-tu?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son frère. Elle lui sourit en espérant qu'il ne poserait pas plus de question sur ses rougeurs.

- Bah avec Shaolan! Dit Sakura comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Je le sais! Je t'ai vu je te signal! Mais pourquoi t'étais avec lui? Je croyais que tu le haïssais parce qu'il t'avait mal traité en étant jeune. Demanda Toya durement.

- Il a changé! Il est devenu beaucoup plus gentil, doux et sociable! Il m'a même sauvé d'un viol alors que toi tu n'étais même pas là! Tu n'as rien à me dire Toya!

Répliqua froidement la jeune fille.

Sakura couru jusqu'à sa chambre ou elle s'enferma à double tour Pourquoi Toya gâchait-il tout? Elle avait passé une si bonne journée! Elle s'allongea sur son lit et

commença à pleurer. Elle avait une peur Peur que Toya ai raison. Peut être que Shaolan s'amusait avec elle pour la faire souffrir encore une fois. Mais elle avait

tellement envie de croire qu'il avait changé et qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir à cause de lui, elle voulait être heureuse avec Shaolan. Elle redressa subitement

la tête lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa fenêtre et elle manqua de s'étrangler quand elle vit Shaolan. Elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrir et de le faire entrer.

- Shaolan mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

- J'avais envie de te voir encore un peu ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Interrogea avec douceur le jeune homme.

- C'est mon frère La voix de la jeune fille se brisa. Il croit que tu

- Que je joue avec toi pour te faire souffrir comme lorsque j'étais jeune Termina Shaolan avec amertume.

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

- Il a raison de se méfié Sakura, il se souci de sa petite sur Mais je te jure que je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir. Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais et c'est toujours

vrai. Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne, tu es différente.

Shaolan était tellement passionné que Sakura ne pouvait que le croire. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa. Shaolan était doux dans ses baisers, elle

aimait ça. Après un dernier baiser échangé, Shaolan se sépara d'elle.

- Il faut que j'y aille On se voit demain! Sourit-il.

- A demain.

Le jeune homme se retourna et passa par la fenêtre, Sakura le regarda amoureusement descendre. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main et partit, elle soupira et se mit

en pyjama pour aller dormir.

****

**************************

Contrairement à ce que pensait Sakura, Shaolan n'était pas partit, il avait juste fait le tour de la maison pour se trouver face à la porte. Il frappa et comme il s'y attendait Toya vint ouvrir. Dès qu'il le vit, Toya le pointa du doigt d'un air agressif.

- Toi! Si t'as l'intention de faire du mal à ma sur, je t'explose! Dit-il menaçant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu, répondit calmement Shaolan.

- Je ne te laisserais pas entrer, déclara Toya avec un air suffisant.

- En fait, je voulais te parler avoua Shaolan.

Toya fronça les sourcils: pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait lui parler alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne l'appréciait pas? Ce morveux était louche!

- De quoi? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- De Sakura.

- SAKURA, JE SORS AVEC UN POTE!!!!!!!!!! S'écria Toya après quelques minutes.

Il n'avait pas pensé accepter mais la curiosité avait été trop grande! Et puis si sa sur aimait ce morveux, il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il était assez bien pour elle. Sa sur était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour lui et il ne la laisserait pas partir avec le premier venu. Il prit sa veste et sortit de la maison. Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues du quartier en silence avant que Toya tourne la tête vers Shaolan.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi Toya Et je voulais que tu saches que j'aime vraiment ta sur. C'est vrai que lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'ai été immonde avec elle,

commença Shaolan. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour ça. Mais Sakura m'a pardonné et je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on est ensemble même si je ne lui ai

pas fais de demande en bonne et dû forme. C'est pour ça que je déteste la voir pleurer.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder Toya droit dans les yeux, avec détermination.

- Alors la prochaine fois que tu la fais pleurer, peu importe si tu es son frère, je te le ferais payer! Sakura a le droit d'être heureuse et je ne permettrais pas qu'on lui

gâche son bonheur! Même si pour ça, je dois m'opposer à son frère!

Toya le regarda, impassible. Il ne le montrait pas mais la tirade de Shaolan l'avait fait monter dans son estime. Il était peut être capable de rendre Sakura heureuse,

mais il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Il verrait avec le temps si Shaolan était capable de tenir ses promesses ou non Il espérait qu'oui, pour Sakura. Il avait bien vu le

sourire de sa sur au parc d'attraction, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi! Même avec Tomoyo!

- Fais comme tu le sens! Dit-il tranquillement. Mais en revanche, si j'apprends que Sakura a pleuré à cause de toi, je te démolis, morveux!

À la surprise de Toya, Shaolan sourit doucement.

- Elle en a de la chance d'être entouré par deux hommes qui la protège et qui seront toujours là pour elle.

Toya sourit à son tour, il frotta la tête du jeune homme qui le regarda, complètement sidéré.

- Tu me plais finalement! Mais ça veut pas dire que je te laisserais Sakura! Bon allez, le morveux, va rejoindre ta mère, elle doit s'inquiéter.

Sur ce, Toya lui tourna le dos et rentra chez lui. Il était impatient de voir comment cette histoire allait se finir. Il avait un bon pressentiment là-dessus et il se trompait

rarement. Sakura et Shaolan allaient certainement se marier et avoir plein d'enfant et il sera enfin tonton! Les enfants de sa sur seront magnifiques vus la beauté de

leurs deux parents!

****

" Mais n'importe quoi moi! Je vois déjà ma sur mariée avec des enfants! Pas question! Faut qu'elle finisse ses études!!"

Il se donna un léger coup sur la tête et il rentra chez lui.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: une nouvelle relation.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose de froid sur son front. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Toya qui la regardait avec un doux sourire. Elle tourna vivement la tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était toujours fâchée contre lui.

- Allez petit monstre fais pas la tête dit-il doucement. Je m'excuse pour hier, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer

- Je le sais! Déclara Sakura qui avait peur qu'il se fasse de mauvaises idées.

- Tu sais, ton Shaolan est venu me voir hier, avoua-t-il. Il a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi et il est plutôt protecteur à ce que j'ai vu. Je ne lui fais pas encore confiance,

j'attends de voir comment il va se comporter avec toi mais il se peut que je te soutienne dans ta relation!

- Ma relation? Demanda Sakura avec naïveté.

- Bah oui! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime et vous vous êtes embrassés: vous êtes un couple maintenant! Sourit Toya.

Sakura se mit à rougir fortement et Toya rit sous la gêne de sa sur puis il lui frotta les cheveux en se levant de son lit.

- Allez, viens manger sinon le morveux va dire que je ne prends pas soin de toi!

- C'est pas un morveux! S'écria Sakura en lançant un oreiller vers son frère.

Ce dernier évita sans problème le projectile en fermant la porte derrière lui. Sakura s'habilla à la hate pour rejoindre son frère et son père dans la cuisine. Elle était encore en retard! Elle mangea en deux minutes et partit en courant vers son lycée. Elle sourit en apercevant Shaolan devant le portail en train de l'attendre, il la prit par la taille pour stopper sa course folle et il l'embrassa.

- SAKURA!!!!!! S'écria Tomoyo en arrivant.

Elle regardait sa meilleure amie avec étonnement pendant que celle-ci rougissait légèrement. Tomoyo les rejoignit peu après avec Eriol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous? Demanda la jeune fille avec curiosité.

- On sort ensemble maintenant, avoua Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Enfin!!! Sakura, raconte moi tout!! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Eh ben Hier on est allé au parc ensemble et On s'est embrassé et voil expliqua Sakura avec gêne.

- Qu'elle est mignonne! Dirent Tomoyo et Eriol d'une seule voix.

Shaolan trouvait qu'ils avaient raison, Sakura était vraiment mignonne avec ce petit air gêné. Elle triturait ses doigts nerveusement, le jeune homme lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui sourit. Tomoyo sortit d'on ne sait ou une caméra, elle tournait autours du couple en les filmants.

- C'est magnifique Sakura!

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais il faut qu'on aille en cours, intervint Eriol en regardant sa montre.

Shaolan hocha la tête et après un dernier baiser à sa petite amie, il partit vers sa salle de classe avec son meilleur ami. Dès qu'ils furent plus loin, Eriol regarda Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Je suis content pour vous deux. Déclara-t-il.

- Merci Hier j'ai parlé à son frère. Avoua Shaolan.

- Le frère ultra protecteur de Sakura? S'étonna Eriol.

Shaolan acquiesça ce qui surprit Eriol. Si son cousin agissait comme ça c'est qu'il était vraiment très amoureux! Tant mieux, il le méritait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ton futur beau-frère t'a dis? Demanda Eriol.

- Bah Il est pas très heureux que je sorte avec Sakura, à cause de ce que j'ai fais quand j'étais jeune. Mais après lui avoir parler il a été moins froid Il faut juste que je fasse mes preuves et tout ira bien. De toute façon j'aime Sakura et je ne la laisserais pas tomber pour rien.

Shaolan avait une expression très déterminé. Eriol passa son bras au dessus de l'épaule de son ami.

- Je te souhaite de réussir!

- Merci Au fait, avec la mère de Tomoyo?

- Tomoyo se faisait du souci pour rien, sa mère est très gentille avec moi. Je crois qu'elle m'a adopté, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tant mieux alors!

****

**********************

Les deux premières heures de la matinée étaient passées, il ne manquait plus que deux petites minutes avant que Shaolan ne retrouve Sakura. Il était vraiment impatient! Il commençait même à ronger le bout de son pauvre crayon de papier! Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin il balança pèle mêle ses affaires dans son sac et sortit rapidement de la classe. Il venait à peine de sortir que Tomoyo arriva vers lui en courant, très inquiète. Shaolan fronça immédiatement, Eriol s'arrêta juste à temps avant de bousculer le jeune homme.

- Shaolan! C'est Sakura, commença Tomoyo essoufflé.

Le jeune chinois sentit tout de suite son cur se serrer. Ça ne présageait rien de bon!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Elle est à l'hôpital! Avoua Tomoyo.

Elle allait continuer mais Shaolan courait déjà vers la sortie du lycée. Sakura à l'hôpital! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Et il n'avait même pas été là! Il s'en voudrait sûrement à vie si quelque chose d'horrible lui était arrivé! Il grimpa dans le bus qui arrivait, il devait à tout prix la rejoindre! Après un trajet qui lui paru extrêmement long, le bus ne tarda pas à s'arrêter une rue avant l'hôpital. Shaolan continua son chemin en courant, il entra dans le bâtiment et alla directement voir l'infirmière de l'accueil.

- Bonjour, je viens voir Sakura Kinomoto. Dit-il essoufflé.

- Elle est à la chambre trois cent un, troisième étage à gauche, indiqua la jeune femme.

Shaolan se dépêcha de monter les escaliers sans pour autant courir: c'était interdit dans les hôpitaux! Il trouva enfin la chambre de sa bien aimée, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra. Sakura était allongé sur un lit, elle semblait en pleine forme Mis à part que son pied droit était dans un plâtre. Elle porta son regard vers lui et il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit en balançant son sac contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- J'ai appris par Tomoyo que tu étais à l'hôpital alors je suis venu Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait?

- Je me suis cassé la cheville en danse, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Shaolan remarqua que des larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux de Sakura, il lui prit le visage dans les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as mal? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non Le médecin m'a apprit que je ne pourrais plus danser à cause de ma cheville. Pleura doucement Sakura. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je venais juste de décidé que je ferais danseuse et là je me casse la cheville! Je suis stupide comme fille!

- Hey Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas stupide! N'importe qui aurait pu se rompre la cheville Et puis, tu es loin d'être bête, tu pourras te trouvé un autre métier! Tu es

une bonne musicienne également Je t'aiderais à trouvé un autre projet si tu veux. Dit doucement Shaolan.

Sakura pleurait abondamment à présent, Shaolan l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en attendant qu'elle se calme. Il ne vit pas que quelqu'un les observait de l'autre côté de la porte, cette personne avait un sourire aux lèvres devant cette scène. Le jeune chinois força Sakura à le regarder.

- Allez sèche tes larmes, tu es beaucoup plus belle lorsque tu souris! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et sécha d'un revers de pouce les larmes de la jeune fille. Sakura se blottit contre lui pour avoir un peu de réconfort. La personne derrière la porte choisit ce moment pour entrer.

- Toya? Renifla Sakura, surprise.

- Fais pas cette tête là! C'est normal que ton école nous prévienne lorsque tu es à l'hôpital! T'es fais vite le morveux, ajouta-t-il en regardant Shaolan.

- Pas assez malheureusement, maugréa Shaolan.

Il détestait se faire appeler comme ça! Surtout par Toya! Il fut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua le léger sourire que Toya lui adressait Peut être qu'il appréciait sa présence finalement. Il s'avança vers sa petite sur et posa sa main sur son crâne.

- Tu sais, même si tu ne peux plus danser, tu as une voix tellement belle que tu n'auras aucun problème pour percer dans le milieu artistique. La rassura-t-il. Et puis,

je t'ai toujours préféré en train de chanter que de danser.

Il lui fit un clin d'il et sa sur lui sourit doucement. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un petit ami comme Shaolan et un grand frère comme Toya même s'il montrait très peu

son côté affectif. Avec ces deux hommes dans sa vie, elle était sûre qu'elle serait toujours soutenu quoi qu'il arrive.

- J'ai prévenu papa, il a dit qu'il allait rentrer de ses fouilles archéologiques. Informa Toya.

- Mince, lui qui était si content d'y allait Soupira Sakura. Je gâche vraiment tout.

- Sakura, c'est normal que ton père s'inquiète. Déclara Shaolan. Je ne pense pas qu'il le prend comme une corvée.

- Je sais mais

- Allez arrête de te sentir coupable, coupa Toya. Maintenant tu vas te reposer parce que d'ici demain tu reprends les cours avec des béquilles et crois-moi, c'est

fatigant!

Il lui sourit doucement et sortit de la chambre en lançant un regard à Shaolan qui compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait lui dire: "je te confie ma sur mais n'en

profite pas". Shaolan sourit à son tour et serra un peu plus Sakura contre lui. Elle l'embrassa doucement.

- Il faut que je prévienne Tomoyo, elle doit s'inquiéter. Dit-elle.

- Je vais le faire

Après avoir prévenu Tomoyo, Shaolan rejoignit Sakura dans sa chambre. Il avait hâte qu'elle sorte, cette atmosphère aseptisé ne lui correspondait absolument pas.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Sakura était sortie de l'hôpital plus tard dans la soirée, elle avait commencé à marcher avec ses béquilles mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Shaolan l'avait portée jusqu'à la voiture pour lui épargner des douleurs inutiles aux mains. Dès qu'elle était rentrer dans son lit, Sakura s'était endormie immédiatement. Le lendemain matin, Toya vint la réveiller non sans mal. Il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain pour la dispenser d'utiliser ses béquilles autant que possible. Après l'avoir sortit de la salle de bain Toya s'excusa: il devait partir pour aller à ses partielles.

- ça ira? Je t'ai réveillé un peu plus tôt pour que tu puisses y aller à pied mais Tomoyo ne pourrait pas venir te chercher?

- Non, elle est de corvée ce matin, déclara Sakura. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Toya, même si j'arrive en retard, je pense que les professeurs m'excuseront pour la première fois.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant puis il lui frotta les cheveux avant de sortir de la maison. Il tomba nez à nez avec Shaolan. Il sourit doucement, Shaolan était vraiment prévenant avec sa sur.

- Elle est dans la cuisine, indiqua Toya.

- Merci, je l'emmène en voiture. Wei a bien voulu la sortir. Sourit Shaolan.

- Merci, morveux.

Il partit rapidement vers son université en laissant Shaolan entrer dans la maison. Sakura était dans la cuisine, comme l'avait indiqué Toya, elle était dos à Shaolan et essayait d'avancer avec ses béquilles. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, sous la surprise Sakura hurla en frappant Shaolan Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse.

- Shaolan? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- J'avais très envie de me faire frapper alors je me suis dis "allons voir Sakura!". Sourit-il.

- Pardon Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un.

- C'est pas grave. Je suis venu pour t'accompagner en cours.

Shaolan la porta jusqu'à la voiture et l'aida à s'installer. Sakura salua Wei et ils partirent vers l'école. Ils étaient une demi-heure à l'avance. Shaolan aida Sakura à descendre et la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener vers le parc de l'école: ils étaient seul alors ils pouvaient profiter pour être un peu tranquille. Il la déposa doucement sur un banc, Sakura lui sourit.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de te faire faire tout ça. S'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est normal que je prenne soin de ma petite amie non? Sourit Shaolan. Mais si tu veux me remercié tu peux

Sakura le regarda sans vraiment comprendre Est-ce que Shaolan lui demandait de coucher avec lui? Non, il n'oserait tout de même pas Voyant l'air de Sakura, Shaolan comprit qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, elle allait trop loin dans ses suppositions. Il emprisonna son menton et lui fit tourner la tête, il se pencha pour que ses lèvres atteignent les siennes. Sakura ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, autorisant Shaolan à approfondir le baiser. Il devenait passionné, Shaolan ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Elle devenait prisonnière d'un délicieux vertige. Le jeune homme se sépara d'elle doucement et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Voilà, tu m'as remercié, sourit-il.

- Je m'imaginais quelque chose de plus poussé, avoua-t-elle avec soulagement.

- Si tu en as envie, je peux exaucé ce vu. Déclara Shaolan en accentuant son sourire.

Sakura rougit et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête et puis j'ai ma jambe plâtrée alors ça ne doit pas être pratique. Dit-elle rapidement avec gêne.

Shaolan se mit à rire puis il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Déclara-t-il. Je te laisserais autant de temps qu'il faudra pour ça.

Il l'embrassa doucement, Sakura fut du qu'il ne l'embrasse pas comme il y a cinq minutes. Elle avait aimé ce baiser qui l'avait fait vibrer. Shaolan se redressa et la

prit dans ses bras: c'était l'heure d'aller en cours. Il déposa Sakura dans sa salle de classe et salua Tomoyo avant de sortir. Il s'appuya contre le mur et soupira Il

n'aurait jamais dû embrassé Sakura de cette façon, il avait trop envie d'elle maintenant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et partit vers sa salle. Sakura regarda droit devant

elle, Tomoyo passa plusieurs fois la main devant ses yeux sans qu'elle n'ait aucune réaction.

- Sakura? Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Tomoyo.

- Oui C'est juste que Shaolan m'a embrassé différemment aujourd'hui, avoua Sakura. Il était beaucoup passionné.

- Et tu as préféré?

- Oui J'ai eu une sensation bizarre mais c'était agréable

Tomoyo sourit doucement puis elle frotta doucement les cheveux de Sakura.

- Alors, tu as commencé à penser à ton nouveau projet d'orientation? Demanda Tomoyo pour changer de sujet.

Elle se doutait que Sakura voulait garder certaine chose pour elle.

- Pas vraiment Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

- Si tu veux, on a besoin d'une femme dans notre groupe. Déclara Kazuma en entrant. Désolé pour ta cheville.

- C'est pas grave Mais je ne connais personne dans ton groupe.

- Ils sont très gentil! Si tu veux je te les présente demain! Dit Kazuma.

- Je Je veux y réfléchir un peu avant et puis, je n'arrive toujours pas à me déplacer avec mes béquilles alors

- Pas de problème, tu as juste à me dire quand tu veux les rencontrer.

Kazuma lui sourit et alla à sa place. Sakura réfléchissait pendant toute la durée de son cours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire? C'est vrai qu'elle aimait bien le chant mais elle n'avait jamais pensé en faire son métier et puis les métiers artistiques étaient toujours très précaires Il faudrait qu'elle puisse trouver un métier qui lui permette de chanter et d'être stable C'était impossible! Elle s'écroula sur sa table.

- Sakura, ça va? Demanda Shaolan inquiet.

Le jeune homme était venu pendant la pause pour voir sa petite amie et il avait été surpris de la voir se cogner la tête contre son bureau.

- Je sais pas quoi faire

- Je sais qu'avoir des béquilles n'est pas facile mais évite de te fracasser le crâne aussi. Sourit-il.

- Pas ça. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je pourrais faire comme métier!

Shaolan la regarda un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours après?

- Rien puisque je ne peux plus danser, maugréa Sakura.

Elle avait pensé que Shaolan se soucierait un peu de son problème mais il s'était empressé de changer de sujet. Soudain elle se sentit soulevé, elle regarda Shaolan

avec étonnement.

- Quoi? On ne va pas parler de tes projets professionnel dans ta classe qui va bientôt être occupé par un autre cours. Je suis libre à cette heure. Sourit Shaolan.

Sakura lui sourit à son tour, elle s'en voulait d'avoir pensé que Shaolan fuyait ses problèmes. Il était présent pour elle Il respectait sa promesse. Ils entrèrent dans

une salle de classe complètement vide. Le jeune homme posa la jeune fille sur une table, il allait s'éloigner mais elle le retint et l'embrassa passionnément comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Shaolan se colla à elle en se faisant une place entre ses jambes, elle passa ses bras autours de son cou. Incapable de résister, il lui caressa doucement ses cuisses. Sakura, surprise, stoppa le baiser. Le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle avant que la jeune femme ne remarque ses rougeurs.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as une petite idée de ce que tu veux faire? Demanda-t-il pour éviter des questions gênantes.

- N Non. Enfin, tout à l'heure Kazuma m'a proposé de faire partit de son groupe ça me tente assez mais le problème c'est que c'est très précaire. La danse

aussi mais on trouve plus facilement des métiers dans la danse. Expliqua Sakura.

- Et tu as une bonne moyenne en mathématiques? Interrogea le jeune homme en faisant face à Sakura.

- Oui, tu sais, j'en ai peut être pas l'air mais j'ai une moyenne générale de dix neuf. Je suis bonne en tout. Sourit-elle.

- Alors je peux te proposer quelque chose, dit doucement Shaolan. L'entreprise Li recherche toujours des gens intelligents pour les affaires. Avec ce que tu dis, tu as

le profil idéal. Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout artistique mais au moins on sera ensemble.

Sakura resta stupéfaite un instant puis elle baissa tristement la tête.

- Imagine si on rompt avant la fin de nos études. Cette offre ne vaudra plus rien. Murmura-t-elle. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'un traitement de faveur.

- Tu as envie de rompre? Demanda Shaolan avec une légère panique.

- Non, bien sûr que non! Je n'en ai pas envie! Mais Tu as souvent changé de petites amies alors ça peut toujours arrivé.

Shaolan était atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sakura pense ça de sa relation avec lui Elle croyait qu'il la considérait comme un

bouche trou qu'il renverrait dès qu'il trouverait mieux!

- Je vois Dit-il froidement.

Il regarda sa montre et reprit Sakura dans ses bras, il alla la déposé devant sa prochaine salle de cours.

- Il ne reste que cinq minutes à attendre, ça devrait aller. Déclara-t-il froidement.

- Shaolan, ne le prend pas mal. Supplia Sakura.

- Je ne le prends pas mal Je dois juste aller en cours à l'heure si je ne veux pas une heure de détention.

Il partit en direction de sa classe en laissant Sakura seule. Elle se sentait mal, il lui avait proposé un projet, elle l'aimait et elle lui disait qu'entre eux, il y avait des

chances que ça ne fonctionne pas. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: tension

Shaolan était assis à sa place lorsqu'Eriol arriva. Le jeune européen remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'approcha de son cousin et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Rien.

- C'est "rien" qui te fait parler aussi froidement? Sourit Eriol.

Shaolan soupira, il ne pouvait rien cacher à son cousin.

- C'est Sakura. Avoua-t-il.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, elle ne va pas bien?

- Si, c'est juste qu'avec sa cheville, elle ne peut plus danser alors je lui ai proposé de venir travailler à l'entreprise comme ça on serait ensemble. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu?! Elle m'a dit que je changeais beaucoup de petites amies alors que si on rompt cette proposition ne tiendra plus! S'exclama Shaolan. Elle croit que je la prend pour un bouche trou et que je propose ça à n'importe qui!

- Elle dit ça probablement parce qu'elle est plus terre à terre que toi, expliqua Eriol. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle te voit encore comme un collectionneur de femme. Elle t'aime ça se voit. Et puis, il faut la comprendre, tu n'as pas une réputation des plus calme.

- Je sais mais j'ai changé avec elle! Je ne veux qu'elle et je n'ai pas envie de changer de fille! J'aime Sakura et personne d'autre! S'écria Shaolan. Elle ne le comprend pas c'est tout!

- Alors dis-le lui.

- Je le lui ai déjà dit. Maugréa Shaolan. Je ne vais pas me répéter tout le temps.

- Dans ces cas, il vaut mieux se répéter plutôt que de crée un quiproquo. Dit Eriol avec sagesse.

Shaolan ne répondit rien. Le professeur entra suivi par d'autres élèves, le cours commença. Shaolan broyait du noir pendant toute la durée du cours. Lorsque la

sonnerie retentit, il se leva et sortit rapidement, suivis par Eriol qui souriait: même s'il en voulait à Sakura, Shaolan ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aider avec ses béquilles. Ils arrivèrent devant la classe de Sakura et Tomoyo, Shaolan se stoppa net. Eriol regarda devant lui pour savoir ce qui avait crée une telle réaction chez son cousin. Il vit alors Sakura dans les bras de Kazuma qui la portait vers la sortie. Shaolan serra les poings et fit demi-tour, dépassant Eriol. Le jeune européen soupira doucement puis il partit vers Tomoyo. Soudain on passa en courant devant lui: Shaolan revenait sur ses pas, il se planta devant Kazuma, l'air sombre.

- Je vais la prendre, dit-il froidement.

Kazuma ne répondit rien sous la surprise et lui donna Sakura. Il sourit ensuite en comprenant la réaction du jeune homme: il croyait qu'il voulait Sakura rien que pour lui. Ils sortirent tous dehors près du cerisier en fleur pour déjeuner, un silence lourd s'installa. La tension entre le couple était palpable.

- Sakura, je t'ai fais un bento comme je pensais que se serait difficile pour toi de le transporter, sourit Tomoyo.

- Merci beaucoup, se força à sourire Sakura.

Elle mangea en silence sous le regard des autres. Shaolan était très énervé et les autres ne savaient plus quoi faire détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hey vous savez quoi? Le professeur de science s'est complètement rétamé dans son cours tout à l'heure! Déclara Hiro pour essayer de faire rire les autres.

Mais ce fut un échec total Il soupira.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux? S'emporta-t-il.

- Rien, dit doucement Sakura.

- Menteuse, on voit bien qu'il y a un problème, déclara Kazuma.

- Je vous assure, tout va bien.

Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant et regarda un instant Shaolan qui ne semblait pas décidé à la regarder. Il détournait la tête depuis le début du repas. Le jeune homme

se leva et prit Sakura dans ses bras.

- C'est l'heure des cours, déclara-t-il froidement.

Il porta la jeune fille jusqu'à sa classe et la laissa sans l'embrasser ou lui accorder un regard. Sakura retint avec peine ses larmes. Au loin Tomoyo se tourna vers Eriol.

- Shaolan lui en veut vraiment pour lui avoir dit ça

- Il faut attendre que ça passe, il est tellement têtu que pour le moment il ne fera rien pour arranger tout ça, soupira Eriol. Bon je dois y aller.

Il embrassa Tomoyo et rejoignit Shaolan. Il lui donna un coup sur le crâne. Shaolan le regarda avec un regard mauvais mais il se détendit en voyant le regard furieux d'Eriol.

- Comment crois-tu que son frère va réagir lorsqu'il apprendra qu'elle a pleuré? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Elle Elle a pleuré? Culpabilisa Shaolan.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant avec le comportement que tu as avec elle! Gronda Eriol. Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Le jeune européen alla s'asseoir plus loin dans la classe en espérant que cette révélation allait réveillé Shaolan. S'il continuait comme ça, il était certain qu'ils allaient rompre alors qu'ils s'aimaient.

****

**************************

C'était la fin des cours, Kazuma s'approcha de Sakura qui avait mit son sac sur ses épaules.

- Je vais te porter, déclara-t-il doucement.

- Non, je vais essayer de me déplacer seule. Il faut bien que je m'entraîne un peu sinon je serais dépendante des gens, sourit-elle. Merci quand même.

Elle partit sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades. Tomoyo partit rapidement pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour les autres mais elle ne devait pas trop se fatiguer non plus, elle était fragile même si elle ne le montrait pas. Tomoyo regarda dans le couloir: ou était passé Shaolan?! Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui en voulait au point de la laisser se débrouiller seule.

Shaolan arriva dans le couloir de la classe de Sakura, il pestait contre son professeur qui les avait retenu cinq minutes de plus pour finir son cours! Il tomba sur Kazuma et Train.

- Sakura n'est pas là? Demanda le jeune chinois.

- En quoi ça te concerne? Tu as été invivable avec elle alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on te répondrait? Interrogea froidement Kazuma.

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est mal! Mais elle Elle a parlé de rupture alors que notre relation commence à peine! Je l'ai mal pris!

- Elle est partie seule, elle n'a pas voulu de l'aide de Kazuma, informa Hiro. Tomoyo l'a suivi. Dépêche toi de les rattraper.

Shaolan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il partit en courant, heureusement pour lui, Tomoyo et Sakura avait été retenu par Eriol. Le couple s'embrassait sous le regard douloureux de Sakura, ils commencèrent à partir. Shaolan se planta devant Sakura.

- Il faut que je te parle, déclara-t-il durement.

- Je

- Shaolan, je te préviens que si tu continues à parler comme ça, tu auras beau être un homme, je te fracasserais la tête. Menaça Tomoyo en coupant Sakura.

Eriol la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et la porta en direction de chez elle. Elle ne disait rien du tout, et Shaolan se savait pas par ou commencer. Ils passèrent devant le parc pingouin et Shaolan décida d'y entrer. Il posa Sakura sur un des bancs qui se trouvait là. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pardon.

Sakura commença à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fais du mal! Je ne voulais pas. Je ne suis qu'un idiot!

- C'est de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas dis ça, tu n'aurais pas réagis comme ça. S'excusa Sakura.

- C'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais rien fais pour te rassurer sur ce point. Dit Shaolan. Je t'aime Sakura, tu es la première à qui je propose de travailler avec moi. Je ne te vois pas comme une fille de plus sur ma liste! Je ne veux que toi.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi lorsqu'on s'est embrassé? Demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

Shaolan lui redressa doucement le visage.

- Parce que lorsque l'on s'embrasse de cette façon, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec toi et que tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça. Avoua Shaolan.

Sakura rougit doucement. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait capable de provoqué cette réaction chez Shaolan. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement puis il la regarda amoureusement.

- Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi.

- D'accord

Le jeune homme la porta jusqu'à la porte de sa maison et la confia à son père qui venait tout juste de rentrer. Il l'embrassa et lui sourit avant de partir.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: décision.

Plusieurs mois étaient passé depuis cette fameuse journée ou Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient disputé et depuis, il n'y avait eu plus aucune dispute. Le couple respirait le bonheur et l'insufflait à tout ceux qui se trouvaient près d'eux. Sakura avait présenté Shaolan à son père qui l'avait tout de suite aimé. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux Enfin à un détail près: Sakura ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire comme métier et elle n'osait plus en parler à Shaolan pour éviter qu'il ne se produise la même chose que la dernière fois. Le jeune couple était à l'hôpital avec Eriol, Tomoyo, Toya et Fujitaka: Sakura allait enfin retirer son plâtre.

- Tu veux que je viennes avec toi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Non, c'est bon, répondit Sakura avec un sourire. Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps.

Elle suivit le médecin dans la salle pour qu'on lui retire son plâtre, Fujitaka se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Shaolan, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu pourrais rester à la maison ce soir ou accueillir Sakura chez toi? Je dois repartir en fouille et Toya passe la nuit chez son ami mais j'ai peur que Sakura ne se fasse mal.

- Je veillerais sur elle, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura Shaolan.

- Merci beaucoup.

- T'as pas intérêt à lui faire un truc bizarre le morveux sinon je te jure que je ne te laisserais pas indemne. Menaça Toya.

- Toya, ça fait sept mois qu'ils sont ensembles, c'est normal qu'ils passent à l'étape supérieur. Dit doucement Tomoyo. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as attendu

aussi longtemps que Sakura la première fois.

Toya grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, après plusieurs longues minutes Sakura réapparu avec une béquille: elle avait du mal à poser son pied au sol. Shaolan alla immédiatement l'aider et la soutint par la taille.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, je ne suis plus habitué à marcher sur mes deux jambes c'est tout. Sourit Sakura.

- Bon, Sakura, je vais y aller. Dit Fujitaka. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

- Tu es déjà resté sept mois à la maison rien que pour moi, je ne vais pas mourir si tu t'en vas alors que je viens de retirer mon plâtre! Sourit Sakura.

Fujitaka lui rendit son sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de partir.

- Tu restes à la maison ou tu vas chez le morveux? Demanda alors Toya.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser seule alors que tu n'es pas habitué à marcher! S'exclama Toya.

- Heu Bah Tu préfères quoi Shaolan? Interrogea Sakura.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Chez toi, ça devrait poser moins de problème

- D'accord, j'appel Wei pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

- Je vais y aller aussi, déclara Toya.

Il s'approcha de sa sur et se pencha à son oreille.

- Si vous faites quelque chose, n'oubliez pas de vous protéger. Murmura-t-il.

- Toya!!! S'écria Sakura, gênée.

Il lui fit un signe de main avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Tomoyo se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Si tu veux demain, tu peux passer à la maison, mère en sera en heureuse. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je peux venir là si ça vous arrange.

- Non, la mère de Tomoyo n'est pas là pour le moment alors on va en profiter un peu, déclara Eriol avec un sourire.

Il embrassa Tomoyo et ils saluèrent le couple avant de partir. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.

- Tu veux que je te porte pour aller jusqu'à la voiture?

- Non, mais je veux bien m'appuyer contre toi, il faut que je m'habitue à marcher correctement. Déclara Sakura avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital assez lentement mais Sakura arrivait de mieux en mieux à poser son pied à terre. Shaolan repéra ensuite la voiture et y emmena Sakura.

Durant le trajet, le couple parlait avec Wei qui souriait: son maître était vraiment tombé sous le charme de Sakura et il en était heureux. Il espérait que Sakura allait

enfin vouloir travailler avec son maître dans l'entreprise familiale. Il savait que ces deux-là ne se séparerait plus. Shaolan aida Sakura a sortir de la voiture lorsqu'elle

s'immobilisa devant la maison. Wei alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le diner et Shaolan conduisit Sakura dans sa chambre. Ils avaient oublié de prendre des affaires

chez Sakura Du moins c'était ce que Sakura croyait jusqu'à ce que Shaolan lui donne un paquet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Ouvre et tu verras, sourit Shaolan.

Sakura découvrit dans le paquet, une robe blanche toute simple avec une paire de sous-vêtement blanc également. Sakura rougit en voyant les sous-vêtements.

- Je ne les ai pas acheté pour te faire passer un message ou quoi que se soit, rougit Shaolan. C'est juste que depuis la nuit que tu as passé ici la dernière fois, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que tu ais des habits de rechange.

- C'est vrai La dernière fois, j'avais piqué la robe de ta sur Confirma Sakura.

Elle posa la robe et s'avança légèrement vers Shaolan pour l'embrasser. On frappa à la porte, Shaolan alla ouvrir, c'était Wei.

- Le dîner est prêt, monsieur.

- Merci Wei.

Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura et l'aida à rejoindre le salon ou les attendait le repas. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils se surprenaient mutuellement en voyant comment l'autre ne lassait pas l'un. C'était assez rare les couples comme ça à leur âge. Après le repas, Wei souhaita une bonne nuit au jeune couple puis il partit se coucher. Sakura remonta dans la chambre de Shaolan non sans mal, sa cheville la fatiguait. Elle trébucha sur Shaolan qui l'avait retenu de justesse. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Shaolan se pencha lentement vers Sakura pour l'embrasser tendrement. Depuis sept mois, il n'avait plus oser l'embrasser avec passion de peur de ne pas se contrôler, mais il ne savait pas que Sakura en mourrait d'envie. Elle décida de prendre les devants et de rendre ce baiser passionné, elle noua ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme et approfondit le baiser. Shaolan fut étonné puis il répondit au baiser, il colla Sakura un peu plus fort contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un simple baiser lui donne autant envie de Sakura C'était peut être à cause de ces sept mois d'abstinence. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il la colla contre le mur, Sakura poussa un gémissement de surprise mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps: Shaolan devenait encore plus passionné. Il se sépara d'elle pour reprendre son souffle. Il fut heureux de voir quelques rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille. Il la regarda un instant et il sentit la main de Sakura se poser sur sa joue, elle était douce. Il s'écarta d'elle mais elle le retint.

- Shaolan?

- Il vaut mieux qu'on s'écarte sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arrivé. Avoua-t-il.

- Shaolan, on est ensemble depuis sept mois Et tu m'as rarement embrassé comme ça. J'en ai envie aussi, je sais que je n'ai jamais rien fais mais je ne supporte plus ces petits baisers qu'on se fait. Je veux plus. Déclara Sakura sûre d'elle. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour aller jusqu'au bout mais je voudrais qu'on soit un peu plus passionné.

Elle lui sourit doucement et Shaolan, incapable de résister, s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sakura lui dirait ça un jour! Il passa une main sous son haut, il sentit Sakura frissonner. Elle se décolla du mur pour pousser Shaolan vers le lit, il tomba en l'entraînant sur lui. D'un mouvement rapide, il la fit passer sous lui. Il se redressa pour la voir. Ses cheveux éparpillés autours d'elle, ses lèvres vermeilles, ses yeux pétillants Il effleura sa bouche de ses doigts puis il descendit légèrement, il ouvrit lentement les trois premier boutons de la chemise de Sakura. Il découvrit la naissance de sa poitrine Il sourit doucement.

- Tu as plus de forme que la dernière fois Murmura-t-il.

- C'est normal, je suis en pleine croissance.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune fille, il sentait son cur battre anormalement vite. Il continua à ouvrir le vêtement et écarta totalement les pans pour passer ses mains sur le ventre et les hanches de sa petite amie. Il se redressa et retira à son tour son haut, il prit la main de Sakura et la posa sur son torse. Il l'embrassa passionnément en se collant à elle, Sakura caressait les fortes omoplates de Shaolan, il avait la peau douce Il lui retira sa jupe et incita Sakura à entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Il était surpris par la douceur de la peau de la jeune fille, il avait vraiment envie d'y goûter Il se pencha vers son cou et le lui lécha doucement, la jeune fille se figea à cause des frissons qu'elle ressentait. Elle découvrait pour la première fois le côté réellement passionné de Shaolan et elle aimait ça. Elle osa détacher la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de son amant et baisser ce dernier. Shaolan lui sourit doucement et colla son bassin avec sa virilité réveillée contre son entre-jambe Elle aimait vraiment ça! Elle lui ôta complètement son pantalon et se lova contre lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. Shaolan devenait fou. Il lui mordit tendrement le lobe de l'oreille, Sakura se cambra et le fit basculer sous elle. Elle répandit une traînée de baiser brûlant sur le torse du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux sous cette agréable torture. Il en profita pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge de Sakura qui se figea Allaient-ils trop vite? Shaolan, en un coup de reins, la fit passer sous lui et explora la vallée de sa poitrine, goutant à leur extrémité. Sakura perdit tout sens de réflexion, elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'arrête. Avec une légère hésitation, elle posa ses mains sur les fesses musclées de Shaolan et commença à faire descendre son sous-vêtement. Le jeune homme la regarda avec désir: c'était clairement une invitation pour aller plus loin. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sakura et fit glisser son dernier vêtement avant de sourire malicieusement, il enfouit son visage entre les cuisses graciles de la jeune fille qui ne pu retenir un gémissement. Elle lui griffait tendrement le dos au rythme de ses gémissements, enhardissant le jeune chinois. Finalement, elle posa une main sur sa joue pour le faire remonter, elle l'embrassa passionnément en encerclant son corps indéniablement masculin pour l'inciter à la prendre. Shaolan la fit patienter en la frôlant de son membre puis il la fit sienne en un coup de reins. Sakura poussa un léger cri de douleur qui stoppa net Shaolan.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ou Oui.

Elle l'embrassa et Shaolan continua son va-et-vient doucement pour éviter de la blesser. Sakura posa alors ses mains sur la ceinture du jeune homme et imprima un mouvement un peu plus rapide. Shaolan accéléra le rythme tout en dévorant le cou de sa compagne. Après une quinzaine de minute, il roulait déjà sur le côté. Sakura se blottit contre lui en lui souriant.

- ça va? Demanda encore une fois Shaolan.

- Oui Un peu fatigué mais c'est tout Souffla Sakura. Désolée d'avoir salit tes draps

Le regard de Shaolan fut alors attiré par une tâche de sang à l'endroit ou c'était trouvé Sakura auparavant. Il sourit et l'entraîna pour qu'ils se lèvent.

- On va changer les draps et ensuite prendre une bonne douche! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils changèrent très rapidement les draps puis Shaolan porta Sakura jusqu'à la salle de bain qui communiquait avec sa chambre. Sakura se sentait revivre sous l'eau qui la nettoyait du sang qu'elle avait perdu. Shaolan passa ses bras puissants autours d'elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la nuque.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il amoureusement.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Sakura en s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui Shaolan?

- Hum?

- Je Tu crois que je pourrais me faire engager dans ton entreprise? Demanda Sakura avec hésitation.

Shaolan la tourna vers lui avec étonnement. Sakura ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé de ses projets professionnels, il avait pensé que travailler avec lui la rebutait.

- Quoi?

- J'aimerais travailler à la Li's corporation. Dit Sakura doucement. Avec toi.

Shaolan sourit, heureux et l'embrassa.

- Il n'y a pas de problème!

- Mais je passerais le concours d'entrer et je réussirais par moi-même. Je ne veux pas avoir de l'aide de qui que se soit.

- Je t'aiderais juste pour les révisions! Déclara Shaolan avec un sourire.

Ils se sentaient heureux tout les deux, maintenant, il n'y aurait plus aucune retenu dans leur relation. Ils s'aimaient et tout allait pour le mieux.

****

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! ( En ce moment il n'y a que le chapitre cinq de publier) Le prochain chapitre sera assez long puisque se sera un épilogue et que j'ai pas mal de chose à dire dedans! Merci pour tous vos commentaires!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25: épilogue

Shaolan avait maintenant vingt cinq ans et était à la tête de la plus grande entreprise de Chine et du Japon: la Li's corporation. Il passait dans les bureaux de ses employés lorsque son attention fut attirée par un homme et une femme qui parlaient tranquillement. Il s'avança pour les observer puis il décida de les interrompre.

- Monsieur Tsesushi veuillez laisser mademoiselle Kinomoto faire son travail!

- Oui, monsieur Li. Au revoir Sakura! Salua Tsesushi.

- Au revoir!

- Mademoiselle, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait. Ordonna indifféremment Shaolan.

Sakura se leva. Elle avait le même âge que Shaolan, ses formes avaient encore gagné en rondeur, c'était une femme vraiment désirable et magnifique. Elle suivit Shaolan jusqu'à son bureau, il referma la porte derrière lui et attrapa Sakura par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Sakura sourit doucement sous ce baiser.

- Je ne le supporte, avoua Shaolan.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie? Taquina Sakura.

- Sûrement, mais il y a de quoi! Tu es tellement belle que tout les hommes te veulent.

- Mais je ne suis réservé qu'à un seul homme et tu le sais, sourit Sakura.

- Oui Sakura, il faudrait qu'on officialise notre relation. Déclara Shaolan.

- Mais Shaolan, on va croire que si je progresse dans l'entreprise c'est parce que j'ai une relation avec toi. Fit remarquer Sakura. Ils croiront tous que c'est une

promotion canapé.

- Je voulais dire qu'on pourrait Commença Shaolan avant de s'interrompre.

- On pourrait quoi? Demanda Sakura avec naïveté.

Shaolan soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se mit d'un coup à genoux et sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours. Sakura mit sa main devant sa bouche en

se rendant compte de ce que Shaolan voulait faire.

- Sakura, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser? On est ensemble depuis six ans et je ne me lasse pas de toi, je veux toujours être avec toi. Je t'aime et je veux passer le

restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Déclara Shaolan. Est-ce que tu veux de moi?

- Bien sûr!! S'écria Sakura en se jetant sur lui.

Shaolan l'embrassa et lui passa la bague au doigt avec un sourire.

- Bien maintenant il ne manque plus qu'un enfant pour que tout soit parfait! Sourit-il.

- En fait Je Bah Y a pas besoin d'en faire un! Dit Sakura.

- Mais j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant avec toi, Sakura. Avoua sincèrement Shaolan.

- J'ai compris Je suis enceinte Shaolan. Je l'ai appris ce matin, informa Sakura. C'est de ça dont je parlais avec Tsesushi. Tu sais que c'est un ami alors je lui ai dis

après avoir appelé Tomoyo et Eriol. Tomoyo a faillit se casser la voix à force de crier d'ailleurs, rit Sakura.

- Et moi je suis le dernier au courant? Grommela Shaolan.

- Je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire. Parce que c'est à cause de la pilule, c'est un accident, je n'aurais pas dû l'être. Expliqua Sakura. Je ne savais pas trop

comment tu allais réagir.

- Je suis très heureux, sourit Shaolan. Et je connais quelqu'un qui le sera encore plus

- Qui?

- Ma mère! Tu te souviens, depuis cinq ans elle nous demande un mariage et des petits-enfants! Informa Shaolan. D'ailleurs je lui ai dis qu'on allait se marier et elle a

déjà commencé les préparatifs. Je lui avais pourtant dis d'attendre mais elle a déjà commencé les cartons d'invitation, elle a même appelé Tomoyo pour qu'elle te

fasse ta robe de marier.

- Alors quand est-ce qu'on se marie? Rit Sakura.

- Dès que tu le veux. Soupira Shaolan. J'ai l'impression de te mettre la pression.

- Dans une semaine! S'exclama Sakura. J'ai envie d'être madame Li le plus vite possible!

****

***********************

Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient mariés un mois après la demande en mariage, tout c'était très bien passé. Sakura avait accouché d'un petit garçon qu'ils avaient appelé Niwa, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père: il avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes traits, le même teint et il semblait avoir la même stature que Shaolan petit. Il n'avait que les yeux de sa mère. Tomoyo et Eriol étaient les parrains et marraines du petit. Deux ans après la naissance de Niwa, Sakura avait accouché d'une petite fille nommée Nadeschico en l'honneur de sa mère. Meiling et Toya étaient le parrain et la marraine de la petite fille. Yelan et Fujitaka étaient les grands-parents les plus heureux du monde. Un jour, il y eu la famille réunit chez Sakura et Shaolan. Les surs de Shaolan étaient présente avec leur mère ainsi que Meiling et Train, Toya était avec son père, Yukito, Tomoyo et Eriol.

- Franchement, quand est-ce que vous avez un enfant? Demanda Shefa.

- Mais on en a déjà deux! S'exclama Sakura.

- Oui mais il en faut encore quatre! Je veux être marraine, moi! S'écria Futie.

- Moi, je veux un petit frère, dit candidement Nadeschico âgé de deux ans.

- Moi aussi! S'exclama Niwa. Et une petite sur aussi! Parce que Nadeschico elle est très gentille alors moi, je veux une deuxième petite sur comme elle!

- Vous voyez même les enfants le disent! Insista Feimei.

- On va y réfléchir, déclara Shaolan avec un sourire.

- En plus votre maison en immense alors vous pouvez bien en avoir quatre de plus!

- Allez-y doucement les filles, l'accouchement est toujours un acte magnifique mais très éprouvant, intervint Yelan. Il est normal que Sakura soit réticente.

À la fin de la soirée lorsque tout le monde rentra chez soi, Sakura ferma la porte en soupirant. Quatre enfants! Pas un, non! Quatre! C'est énorme! Elle alla embrasser le front de ses enfants pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit et rejoignit Shaolan dans leur chambre.

- Tes surs voient toujours tout en grand, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais mais pour une fois ça ne me dérange pas. Avoua-t-il avec un ton séducteur. On pourra prendre tout notre temps pour avoir d'autres enfants.

Il s'avançait d'un pas félin vers elle, Sakura détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça: elle était incapable de lui résister. Il l'embrassa passionnément, comme pour leur première fois.

Sakura fondit littéralement dans ses bras.

****

**********************

Dix ans plus tard, Sakura et Shaolan avaient en tous six enfants pour le bonheur des surs Li qui étaient toutes des marraines gâteuses! Sakura avait accouché de jumeaux garçons ( Keita et Kazuki) et d'une fille ( Aya) puis d'un autre garçon.( Nakajima). Toute la grande famille était heureuse. Shaolan et Sakura étaient autours d'une table avec leurs enfants pour regarder des photos.

- Papa! T'es vraiment beau sur les photos! S'exclama la petite Aya.

- Il ressemble beaucoup à Niwa, constata Nadeschico Mais c'est qui cette fille ici?

- C'est moi, indiqua Sakura. Lorsque j'étais jeune, je n'étais pas belle du tout. C'est au lycée que je suis devenu normale. Ton père avait d'ailleurs été très méchant

avec moi jusqu'à cette période.

- J'étais idiot à l'époque, se justifia Shaolan en voyant les regards froids de ses enfants rivés sur lui. J'ai mis du temps pour me faire pardonner de mes erreurs

d'ailleurs Dites les enfants, vous savez le surnom de votre mère?

- Oui! Parrain Kazuma me l'a dit! S'exclama Keita. C'était Beuteurflaïe!

- Et vous savez la signification? Ajouta Shaolan.

- Non, répondirent en cur les enfants.

- C'est "papillon" votre mère est comme le papillon. D'une apparence rebutante, elle est passé à une merveilleuse femme. Sourit Shaolan en fixant amoureusement

Sakura.

Les enfants perçurent les regards amoureux de leur parent et souhaitèrent tous secrètement trouver un partenaire pour l'aimer autant que leurs parents s'aiment.

- Les papillons sont rares à attrapé mais une fois que l'on a connu un papillon, on ne peut plus vivre sans, il faut simplement voir que les larves qui ne plaisent à

personne peuvent devenir des papillons attirant les foules. Déclara Shaolan.

****

Voilà!!! C'est fini!!!! Je suis un peu nostalgique à cette idée. Mais j'ai aimé écrire cette fiction! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et à ceux qui m'ont commenté!


End file.
